Saiyan Ashikabis
by SAIYAN GOD VELGETA
Summary: What if a portal opened between the dbz universe and that of the sekerie? This story is about Tarble entering that portal after he was chased by Abo and Cado. He didn't meet Gure. Then Vegeta, Raditz and Turles join the Frey. Broly hitches a ride with Turles(Not Seriously though). In the sekerie universe, they become ashikabis. Twist they can only have one sekerie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Saiyan Ashikabis**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters or anime BUT I do own the plot. **__**Dragon Ball Z and ALL of its characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. Sekerie and ALL of its characters are owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin. Plus I have changed the starting of the anime as in Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Mutsu and sekerie till Tsukiumi were adult life forms along with the original adult life form: Miya. They vary in ages though. Miya being 20 at that time, while no.s 2-5 being 16 and 6-9 being 14 years old respectively and the other 98 being fetuses. Minato was 2 when Tarble came, while Haihane and Benitsubaba were , Takami, Miya and Takehito were 24, no.s 2-5 being 20 and no.s 6-9 being 18. **___

_**A/N"**_

**_'THIS IS SARCASM AND SARCASTIC SPEECH' _**

**_/This is conversation between emotional, spiritual and physically bonded _****_saiyan ashikabis and their sekerie _****_/_**

**"This is Normal Speech"**

**_"T_****_his is the mental speech of the saiyan brethren_****_"_**

**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

**\This is flashback\**

_**chapter **__**1: Sekerie Are Found, A Saiyan As Well?**_

**KAMIKURA ISLAND, YEAR 1999,**

After Kamikura island had risen from the depths of the seas of Japan, a young man named Minaka Hiroto with his fellow student Takami Sahashi had discovered this geologically impossible formation. There they found a giant space ship with ten adult life forms varying in ages and the rest being fetuses. Minaka, being the mad genius he is, was able to free five of them and as he was about to do the same with the others, the oldest stopped him. She said it was not their time yet.

One year later Minaka and Takami formed the MBI or Mid Bio Informatics with the help of Takehito Asama. Minaka, using a small percentage of technology in the ship was able to take MBI to one of the top companies in Japan. Thus being able to make Kamikura Island as a private island. This warranted an attack from all nations which were destroyed by the first five sekerie to be released. Takehito after researching the data on the ship, adjusted them to be superior to the winged sekerie, WITHOUT being winged. Thus if the top five were to be winged, they would become more powerful. One year later no.s 6-9 were released, all being sixteen years old. In that year of 2001, Minato: the son of Minaka and Takami was born. A good relation had formed between Takehito and the oldest sekerie: Miya. They fell in love and it was found out that Miya could have no ashikabi. No.s 104 and 105 were released, now being 14 years old each. During that year: 2003, a spaceship or pod came from the skies and landed on Kamikura island. Miya and Takehito were send send to investigate. They found out that it was a boy of 14 years old.

After he opened his injured eyes, he jumped at Takehito and cried. "Big brother, you came. Please don't leave me." Takehito and Miya both knew that this boy must not be found and so Miya quickly hid him in the bushes. However they did not know that sekerie no. 2 had seen their action. The pod was brought to the research facility but no data could be recovered, only its schematics. Miya and Takehito were then questioned by Matsu.

"Uhm guys? I don't know why you wanted to keep that boy hidden from us but I think it was to keep him away from Minaka. Right?" Matsu stated. The couple was shocked but nodded as they could trust her. "So does why was the boy sent and from where?" Then she remembered something. "Before you answer that, I took one of the jinki to hamper with Minaka's plan. I was wondering if you could help me out." The couple said yes and after a distraction caused by Mutsu, the three left, while taking Tarble's items from a secret compartment in the space pod. Seo, the best friend of Takehito had moved the necessary furniture to Takehito's and Miya's new house: Maison Izumu. It was made into a boarding house, with a secret door within which was a monitoring room with advanced technology for Matsu. Now it was for them to know about Tarble.

They had requested Tarble to tell them about him. Therefore he began with where he came from and who he is.

_\ In another dimension, many centuries ago on a red dessert planet, formerly called Saiya the saiyans resided in peace and battled each other in good old jolliness. However one of them formed into their legendary state and lost control, thus destroying himself along with their planet. However before that had happened, the king: my ancestor had ordered the most strongest and potent pairs to escape along with him. The king, leaving his mate and child fought of the asteroids and the shock-wave in his own legendary state. As soon as the planet exploded, the ships were rattled by the shock-wave. Later they found themselves in the hospitality of the Plantains, a peaceful race and their allies, but their safety was at the price of their brave and fallen king. However, the Tuffles, one of the most corrupted and intelligent races had come to take the Plantains' special healing serums. An all out war broke out and the Tuffles won using their high tech weapons and capturing saiyans, while turning the prisoners against their own kind: The Saiyans. After the demise of the Plantains, saiyans won a few battles and with those they took whatever technology they could find BUT the Tuffles stole their intelligence indirectly by torturing and experimenting on them. Saiyans are or were the most strongest, honorable, spiritually and mentally bonded band of warriors. Each had a common connection, but as each saw and felt the pain from the tortures and experiments on their mates, children and fellow brethren, they went crazy. This was subsided after the rise of the new king: King Velgeta and his best comrade: Lord Rhubarb. However, another threat came in the form of Arcosians who were the senders of the Tuffle race. However they acted innocent and wanted to get rid of the Tuffles as they were of no use. The king of Arcos: King Kold had killed Lord Rhubarb and greatly injured the king right after the defeat of the Tuffles. He even planted a virus which affected all the saiyan women and few men. The strong survived while the weak perished. However, the strong began to fall as well, due to the loss of their bonded mates. Saiyans were against all forms of taboo like incest, pedophilism and cougarism. Each had their own chosen and destined one. A rule was made not to make strong bonds as in completing the third part of the bond as well as the fourth. The stages being: bond of pack-mates/ comrades, the second being physical and bond of lust, the third being mental and lastly but the most important: the bond of spirit and soul. The king, as in my grandfather had one son: King Veldock Vegeta my dad, while Lord Rhubarb had two sons: Bardock and Zorn. My dad and mom bonded completely as we had formed an antidote, however the Arcosians still had a hold over us. They then slowly turned us into feeble and blood thirsty mercenaries. After my godparents Bardock and Gine had their oldest: Raditz, two years later as my parents had my elder brother Vegeta, and as my other godfather Zorn had Turles; things changed. Frieza the youngest son of Kold had demanded my brother when I was born and while he was five. This made dad angry. Frieza had taken my brother along with our god brother Raditz by force. Luckily Turles nii-san escaped with the aid of uncle Zorn. After that Frieza killed my our father in a confrontation when he was going to rescue my brother. Our godfather met his end at the hands of Frieza as well along with our planet.\_

Tarble stated with a heavy heart and soul. "I got to know about my planet's and race's demise because of my mom and godfather Zorn. Frieza made my brothers believe that an asteroid of immense proportions collided with our planet. I would have believed it had I not have my mother's message. I was sent to a peaceful planet where I was raised for a few years. Unfortunately, Frieza and his men had captured it and since then I was on the run. Luckily I met up with my god brother Turles. I had shared a secret with him, being told of my adoptive planet elders. A dimensional portal would open twice in this century. One which opened the day I landed and the second, in the year 2019. By then Raditz will be hopefully 32, Vegeta and Turles will be 30. If they live through Frieza a bit more." Suddenly he started crying and Miya and Matsu hugged him while Seo and Takehito petted his head. Six years had passed by and no. 6: Homura had sought out the help of Takehito and was given a place to stay along with Uzume No. 10. However within those years, unfortunately Takehito died as he was called back to secure an unstable jinki. He saved the others but at the cost of his own life. A year had passed and Homura and Tarble began working at a host club. This however was hated by Miya as she had stated to both of them in her demon mask: "Those bitchy skanks better keep their hands off of my adorable little brothers and especially you Tarble." Later after their first night, Miya sank to her knees crying and saying "My poor baby brother was about to be raped. Why didn't you do something Homura and protect your younger brother." Hover at his disheveled sight, she shook Seo while strangling him; as Seo was the one to give them the idea in working at that particular host club, being popular to cougars, younger teenage girls and SOMETIMES the same ages as Tarble. That year, being 2019 was the year of the opening of the dimensional portal and as proof two space pods landed near Maison Izumu. A smirking man with sonic the hedgehog like hair at 6ft 5 inc height came along with a scowling flame haired man at 5ft 5 from their two space pods. Raditz at age 32 and Vegeta at the age of 30 arrived. The portal would be open for two more months and wait for another century to open again.

_**PLZ REVIEW AND PM ME ABOUT YOUR WISHES AND IDEAS. PLZ. IF SO THEN VEGETA AND Turles, along with RADITZ ARE YOUR PRIZES(FOR LADIES); WHILE MISS PANTY FLASH TSUKIUMI AND MISS NO PANTY AKITSU ARE YOUR PRIZES, AS WELL AS THE HORNY AND PERVERTED MATSU (FOR THE GUYS)**_

_**IF NOT THEN I WILL SICK BROLY AND KARASUBA ON YOU. MU HA HA HA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saiyan Ashikabis**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters or anime BUT I do own the plot. **__**Dragon Ball Z and ALL of its characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. Sekerie and ALL of its characters are owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin. Plus I have changed the starting of the anime as in Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Mutsu and sekerie till Tsukiumi were adult life forms along with the original adult life form: Miya. **_

_**In 2014 Miya, Takami and Minaka are around 35. No.s 2-5 are 32; along with Raditz. No.s 6-9 are 29. Turles and Vegeta are 30. Benitsubasa and Haihane are 24 , Broly and Tarble are 25. In 2019 Miya, Takami and Minaka are 40,Raditz is 37 along with no.s 2-5, Vegeta and Turles are 35 while no.s 6-9 are 34. Broly and Tarble are 30. No.s 104 and 105 are 29 and Uzume is 20 and Chiho and Hayato are 14, Minato is 18. IN 2020, all ages have been increased by one. **___

_**A/N"**_

**_'THIS IS SARCASM AND SARCASTIC SPEECH' _**

**_/This is conversation between emotional, spiritual and physically bonded _****_saiyan ashikabis and their sekerie _****_/_**

**"This is Normal Speech"**

**_"T_****_his is the mental speech of the saiyan brethren_****_"_**

**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

**\This is flashback\**

**_This is dream_**

_**chapter **__**2: Three Older Saiyan Brothers, A legendary Super Saiyan As Well? Eternal and Destined Love Brewing In The Air**_

After the saiyans landed, Tarble, Miya and the others except Matsu greeted them. Vegeta smirked at his younger brother while Raditz ruffled his hair; being the only one to show public displays of affection.

"Turles had told us the info after we met him and his crusher corps. He will come around before the portal closes. We will return in two years, well I will and Raditz will do more you forgot to bring our currencies. Here." Vegeta stated.

He then handed him a pouch which revealed thick shards of diamonds in form of gems weighing 2.5 kilos. Miya was shocked and told them of the currency and value of diamonds in Japan. This made the older saiyans smirk as they flew to search and discover this new world. Well after giving Tarble the code of their scouters.

After exchanging the diamonds for money from many jewelers, Tarble quit the host club and opened up a few large restaurants with his 2,454,125,000.00 Japanese yen as in 2 billion, 454 million and 125 thousand yen. He also requested Miya in using this money to extend Maison Izumu.

**With Raditz and Vegeta**

"So what are we to do Vegeta?" Raditz questioned but received no answer. "Uhm Vegeta, Vegetaaa," Still it didn't work as his comrade was deep in thought. Then an idea formed. "Hey Flame Brain!" Raditz shouted the old nickname he gave Vegeta. This elicited a response.

Vegeta had a BIG tick mark on his forehead(Like Tsukiumi) and shouted back. "How many times have I told you NOT to call me THAT, Pineapple Head? Perhaps not enough. Lets go to the largest libraries and research about this race." Raditz smirked at his irate comrade.

"Sounds like a plan" Raditz stated and both flew to the libraries.

Raditz and Vegeta received lots of info and used them in their own way. Vegeta wanted to find all warrior training institutes and make them under his reign after challenging them and also giving them incentives. He wanted strong powerful authority. He also opened dojos and became the leading trainer of the world. Vegeta even competed a few world's strongest men competitions and won obviously.

Raditz on the other hand bought construction workers and Jeweler shops on sale using his diamonds. Then he searched for unclaimed mines but found they were mined dry. He wanted to get rich and stay there the easy way

**With Raditz, In An Abandoned Mine.**

Raditz had analyzed the shards and searched for identical minerals. In the mine he saw bits and pieces but as he scanned underneath, he saw a lot almost 10 or 50 times more. Raditz checked the temperature and figured why couldn't the human reach it. He broke the surface getting his muscles relaxed by the heat, along with having a Ki barrier so not to be burned by hotter temperatures.

Raditz collected almost all the high quality diamonds and rubies. He brought them to his stores and commenced a business and also bought a few hospitals as his mother: Gine was in the medical ward of the Saiyans. Raditz then decided to play with the humans in sprints and won them by sprinting 200m in 5 seconds. He was just JOGGING; plus he is the the fastest saiyan alive while Vegeta is the strongest. Both were equal in power but from different perspectives.

Vegeta was in the strength class using brute force, skill and technique like samurais; only without swords. While Raditz was in the speed and trickery department, using speed, agility and deception like ninjas.

**With Turles**

Two years had passed and within those times Broly and Turles arrived. However they had none of their currencies. Turles however taking a new turn in life from his piracy began to open nurseries. His crusher corps not coming with him BUT promising if Frieza finds a way to him, they will follow Frieza and aid Turles. Turles continued planting BUT adding a holy water he acquired on his pirating days. This made the fruits and vegetables more tasty and nutritious. He also had a few pieces of the fruit Ensenji: the fruit from the tree of might. He didn't plant the seed as he wanted this planet to live on.

In that year of 2016, Turles met a young boy of 11 years old. His name was Hayato Mikogami. He was injured after falling from a tall wall. Turles thought of helping him by giving a piece of Ensenji and that cure the boy completely. Hayato looked up at him in adoration and gratefulness.

Hayato then stated that the mansion behind him was his family's. As he continued or tried to, Turles put his hands on top of the boy's head and read his mind. Hayato felt funny and as memories hit him, he started crying. Turles then knelt down and looked stoically but his eyes had a certain softness to it. This calmed Hayato down.

"Listen Hayato. Life is not easy even if you deserve it happy and peaceful. All children are innocent and deserving of happiness. Your parents were only by name and they did not give you time nor did they express their feelings; only giving you money and controlling you. Plus as I went through your memories, they really are not your real parents. They tricked your parents and had them killed. DON'T give up and withstand it until help arrives. Then take back what is rightfully yours, without losing your innocence.

Hayato nodded and as shouts of maids were heard for him, Turles left. Hayato knew it was not a dream. Even though later he got beaten, he still remembered his savior's words.

**WITH RADITZ, 3 Years Later(2019)**

Raditz's hospital: Elite Medical and its branches had become the top in the world but had a close rival in the Hiyamakai Hospital, owned by Izumi Higa. Raditz had sensed Uzume's ki fluctuating and as he walked near his rival's hospital, he found his pack mate.

Uzume was weeping for a little girl of 14 years old. He then saw Higa and another man touch her shoulder. With his superior saiyan hearing, he heard it all.

"I know that you are a sekerie as I am an ashikabi. However I do not posses any single digit sekerie. So if you work for me then your Chiho will receive the best care." Higa stated with a greedy look in his eyes. Raditz came to Uzume and Chiho's aid.

"As if. You can only provide expensive and useless treatment. Plus manipulating their situation for your benefit EVEN if you know that the little girl's sickness is almost incurable? You have no honor and Uzume don't waste your time with them. I will aid you to the best of my capacity." Uzume then nodded and before hey left, Raditz knocked Higa and his associate.

In one of the top priority rooms of Elite Medical, Raditz asked Uzume a question. "Uzume, if you don't mind me asking but what is a sekerie? Furthermore what is an ashikabi? If you cannot tell me now, I understand. Plus as you know we saiyans have one of the best hearing in all dimensions and are only second to the namekians. Right?" Uzume nodded.

"Sorry Raditz. Even if you are an alien life form like me, I cannot tell you what is a sekerie or what is an ashikabi as we promised by our honor not to tell to ANY citizen. You are a citizen of Japan and a few other countries. But I can tell you if and when you become an ashikabi. Though I do not need to at that time."

Raditz nodded.

A year passed and Chiho's sickness was steadily being cured with the help of Turles' herbs grown with the holy water and later turned into medicine. Raditz then thought back to the power of the saiyan bonds. He knew that if he would share his ki and blood with a close person, then they will be cured. Furthermore if it is a mental sickness, then through their mental bond, the sickness will be cured. The ki will heal physical injury.

Raditz knew that this will tear someone who is not more or less bonded to a saiyan. He also knew that this would make Chiho his pack mate, well a daughter of sorts. With in this year, Chiho became like his daughter as though he still hadn't found his mate and sadly neither had she found him. Raditz by saiyan standard was 18, almost, even though by inter-galactic standards he was 38. Chiho said she looked up at Uzume as an older sister and Uzume saw her as a younger sister. Chiho in a few nightmares even called Raditz papa.

Raditz explained the situation to his brethren and Turles, along with Tarble accepted but Vegeta was not pissed, although not supportive either. Chiho on the other hand was weeping happily for having a surrogate and spiritual dad. Uzume was pleased as well. Miya was touched and requested Raditz to stay at Maison Izumu with Vegeta, Turles and Tarble.

"Chiho, are you ready?" asked Raditz as he was confirmed by the young girl. Raditz cut a bit of Chiho's palm and made it bled. He did the same to his palm as well and allowed the blood to mix. He then poured his own Ki to Chiho followed by making a mental connection. "Now Chiho, you are no longer a mere human but will start to have higher capacities as you learn to control your ki. You are now Chiho Bardock Son after me: Raditz Bardock Son. I am your dad now." He said with a smile and ruffling Chiho's hair.

Chiho giggled and jumped at Raditz' awaiting arms shouting papa in glee. Later the same thing was done with Uzume and she smirked saying: "Well pops, you are old enough to be said that you are y old man. You are 38 and as I am 21. I can say you were pretty wild in your teens and had me at age 17. Though we have to find our mommy." She laughed and this made Raditz BLUSH IMMENSELY.

Seeing Raditz like this, made Turles wishing to meet Hayato again or if at that time he would have done the same. This made Vegeta go deep in thought as well. However, as soon as Raditz entered Maison Izumu after the ceremony at the hospital, watchful eyes gazed at him.

The watcher was a reddish brown haired woman, with a very voluptuous body having the measurements of B/W/H at 95/58/91 respectively. She was 161 cm tall and was the No. 2 Sekerie: Matsu at age 38. As her gaze fell on Raditz, her heart began to beat faster and her body quivered.

Raditz had started to smell a VERY SWEET AND INTOXICATING scent. This however was not smelt by any of the tenants, neither his saiyan brethren who had equal sense of smell to his own. Raditz tried to investigate. Simultaneously Matsu also started researching on Raditz to make sure if he was her ashikabi.

Matsu was confused, as Minato, another tenant was an ashikabi after winging Musubi. He even winged Kazehana. As an ashikabi becomes stronger with winging more sekerie, the connection becomes stronger. She was confused whether Minato or Raditz was her ashikabi, or the other saiyans except Tarble.

She requested Homura and Miya in aiding her. As the saiyans were looking for the equivalent of their ashikabis. The only similarity is that like the sekerie they can only mate or bond with that person once and forever. The differences were that their mates could and would do the same and the bond is of pure equity and love, while the sekerie and ashikabi bond varies, as the bond can be forced as well.

The plan was for Homura to take each saiyan out to his host club were many women were and for the saiyans to mingle, leaving only one to guard Maison Izumu along with Miya and Uzume.

A few days, Uzume and Chiho took Raditz out. Sadly Matsu didn't react to Minato nor any of the saiyans. So as at that day, Raditz was out, she confirmed it 60%.

The plan bared good fruit for Homura as the club got more women because of the IMMENSE attractiveness of the saiyan men. This was both good and bad for Turles. Turles had to run from hordes of women. It was good as he relaxed on not having EVERY woman near his age running after him. Miya was out of the list of chaser as she was all of their surrogate big sister. There was one lone woman who in the north sector did not chase him.

Turles as failing to sense his mate from all his fan-girls or in this case fan-women, had smelt a beautiful aroma from the quiet woman. He decided to investigate and sat on benches in a few parks of Tokyo. The woman was called Akitsu and she stated that she was a that no one spoke and after a long silence Turles left trying to figure out from where he heard the term sekerie. Akitsu however thought that the strange man was bored of her. She had a very false idea, In fact Turles was intrigued.

**Back In Maison Izumu, With Raditz**

Matsu was all alone with Raditz but Raditz didn't know that. He however was still getting that sweet smell. He had lost his scouter and couldn't find if there was anyone else with him. He wasn't able to sense ki after being taught by Tarble. The woman in question had took the scouter and analyzed it with getting info on her believed to be Ashikabi.

In the hidden room, Matsu spoke to herself. "Raditz Bardock Son. Age: 38, height: 195.58cm, race: saiyan, attractiveness: VERY HOT and finally my possible Ashikabi. Ku ku ku ku." She finished with her current analysis as she laughed in her perverted way. She then entered the bath where Raditz was all alone.

"So you guys came. Had any luck Vegeta finding your mate or is it you Turles?" Raditz asked thinking it to be either of his comrades as his sense of smell was neutralized by the scented fumes from the incense installed by Mia in the bathroom. He was shocked to find two huge, soft and round mounds press against his back. He wondered whether Mia was playing a mean joke. Matsu was enjoying his warmth and the feeling of pressing against his hard muscular back. She was hooked as well and in love.

Raditz then turned to find Pretty Brown eyes staring at him. His own brown eyes stared back at the smiling, or in this case grinning beauty. He was hooked on her the very moment he laid eyes on her face and eyes. He couldn't get enough of that beautiful face and soul, with a bit perverseness. He didn't care about her physique but knew from the contact before, that she was HOT as Hell. Maybe even hotter. He thought he was dreaming and wanted to touch her just to see if it was real or not. Their bodies at that moment got very hot.

Miya arrived, along with the girls and Chiho shouted daddy. This alarmed Matsu and she dashed and this made Raditz hit the shower knobs. Breaking them. Raditz looked again and realized that he may have seen a dream, although it seemed SUPER REAL. Raditz believed it to be a dream but wished that it would come true as he felt that it was his destined eternal mate, just as he was her destined eternal mate. He wished for this dream to come true as his heart, soul, mind and body was mesmerized.

Matsu's heart had started to beat VERY fast and she was sweaty due to her body temperature rising. It was not because of the steam from the bath, nor was it for her running as those were nothing. She realized that Raditz indeed was her ashikabi and she could tell even more from the look in Raditz's eyes which were identical to hers in color. She could feel gazing into his soul as he gazed into hers. She went to sleep giggling perversely and lovingly picturing her future moments with Raditz. Raditz was doing the same but he believed those as dreams.

However they didn't know that their dreams were about to be paused. Raditz knew his dream would end as his nightmare about his past tortures began. Matsu was not prepared or would never be for what she would see. However those dreams were not hers. She knew sadly that it was Raditz's.

**THE DREAM**

_Raditz __at __age six was brooding for the loss of his planet and waited for his cousin: Vegeta as he strolled through the ship's hallways. He heard laughter coming from Frieza's quarters and guessed that they must have been laughing at the saiyans' demise. _

_He spat the floor and sneered. However, he watched Zarbon and Dodoria entering Frieza's quarters and hearing something about Vegeta's arrival. He was the first to eavesdrop on Frieza and the first to know of the TRUE killing of the saiyans._

_He sprinted to his room before being noticed by anyone. He sprinted to his room taking another route, missing Vegeta in his started training vigorously but at one point he was stuck at 1200.4__Y__ears__ later, Raditz and Vegeta were being trained by Na__pp__a when the opportunity arrived. _

_One day as he roamed the halls after his __mission __on Frieza planet 89, he saw Dodoria's pod land. It was strange as Dodoria never left Frieza nor stayed on Frieza planet 89. He started walking the other way not to be spotted by Dodoria._

_However what he did not realize was that the Ginyu forces brute Recome returned from his mission and was roaming the halls as well. Recome had spotted Raditz and smirked, while licking his lips. Raditz was frightened but he knew NOT to show it, he would have been scared if he knew what waited him. _

_Recome enjoyed beating Raditz, even more than Dodoria; so he assaulted the young saiyan. Later he was joined by Dodoria, when he wanted to know what the commotion was about. Dodoria smirked when he saw Raditz oozing with blood and he gave an idea of raping the young boy to Recome._

_They smirked evilly and commenced on beating and torturing the poor lad.__SEVEN years later the same thing had happened to Raditz when he returned with an angry Vegeta from planet Kanassa. _

_He was angry and lashed out at a soldier who was a bit stronger than him. Raditz was at 2000 then as he was unable to go further, why he did not know. Dodoria had caught him again and used his superior power to assault the boy again._

**Back In The Real World**

Both Raditz and Matsu woke up in cold sweat and tears respectively. Matsu was crying and weeping for her destined ashikabi and destined eternal mate. She was angry at the monsters who forced him to do evil things and destroy his innocence. She mad a vow to quickly come into her destined one's life and heal him and crate new and happy memories and events to wash away the scars of his past.

_**PLZ REVIEW AND PM ME ABOUT YOUR WISHES AND IDEAS. PLZ. IF SO THEN VEGETA AND Turles, along with RADITZ ARE YOUR PRIZES(FOR LADIES); WHILE MISS PANTY FLASH TSUKIUMI AND MISS NO PANTY AKITSU ARE YOUR PRIZES, AS WELL AS THE HORNY AND PERVERTED MATSU (FOR THE GUYS)**_

_**IF NOT THEN I WILL SICK BROLY AND **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saiyan Ashikabis**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters or anime BUT I do own the plot. **__**Dragon Ball Z and ALL of its characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. Sekerie and ALL of its characters are owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin. Plus I have changed the starting of the anime as in Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Mutsu and sekerie till Tsukiumi were adult life forms along with the original adult life form: Miya. **_

_**In 2014 Miya, Takami and Minaka are around 35. No.s 2-5 are 32; along with Raditz. No.s 6-9 are 29. Turles and Vegeta are 30. Benitsubasa and Haihane are 24 , Broly and Tarble are 25. In 2019 Miya, Takami and Minaka are 40,Raditz is 37 along with no.s 2-5, Vegeta and Turles are 35 while no.s 6-9 are 34. Broly and Tarble are 30. No.s 104 and 105 are 29 and Uzume is 20 and Chiho and Hayato are 14, Minato is 18. IN 2020, all ages have been increased by one. The song sung by Turles belongs to Ash King, who sang it and it is called I wanna love you. Raditz's is from the song Call on me by Salique, well actually a crappy translation of it. **_

_**A/N"**_

**_'THIS IS SARCASM AND SARCASTIC SPEECH' _**

**_/This is conversation between emotional, spiritual and physically bonded _****_saiyan ashikabis and their sekerie _****_/_**

**"This is Normal Speech"**

**_"T_****_his is the mental speech of the saiyan brethren_****_"_**

**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

**_\This is flashback\_**

**_**This is dream**_**

_**chapter **__**3: Turles and Akitsu, Raditz and Matsu, Vegeta and Tsukiumi. Wait! They have kids? **_

Kusano, at age 11, sekerie no.108 got released into Tokyo to find her ashikabi. However, she could be forcefully winged as well, like all sekerie and had to stay with that ashikabi forever, even if she didn't want to. By this thought, trees around here grew out of proportion, as she was still not in tune with her powers.

"Such abnormal proliferating vegetation. There is something, which is quiet in the air tonight." a blonde buxom woman stated. Her thoughts were disturbed by the arrival of her elemental rival.

Homura, or better known as Kagari by his housemates, was keeping his eyes on Kusano from afar. He knew that her immediate protector and older brother figure: Shina sekerie no. 107 at age 18 was yet to be released. Homura had then noticed his elemental rival: Tsukiumi the no. 9 sekerie and also known as the ashikabi hater and the water sekerie.

" Homura! It is thy misfortune that we meet here tonight. The time to settle this is now at hand. Our strength shall be measured once and for all!" Tsukiumi stated.

"I have no time for this." Replied the masked sekerie no. 6: Homura the fire sekerie.

"Get thee back here coward!" exclaimed Tsukiumi in fury.

"You should be looking for a master, or better yet your ashikabi; instead of playing around up there." Homura's voice stated

This made Tsukiumi to clench her fist in rage. "I will not accept this. Ashikabis are nothing but vile monkeys. My flesh shall NOT be violated and fouled by someone so vulgar. Rather I shall close his eyes permanently and in doing so secure mine own purity."

**With Vegeta, In US At 4:00am**

Vegeta in his presidential suite, was having nightmares about Frieza again. He realized that after leaving Japan and away from his pack, his nightmares came back. He knew what to do. He went back to the lobby and checked out. He then levitated and flew towards Japan.

**In Tokyo With Tsukiumi and Kusano**

Tsukiumi was requested by Homura to keep an eye on Kusano. She agreed as she wanted to protect the girl from vile ashikabis. She saw a sekerie wielding two blades attack Kusano. She saw two men and believed they were vile ashikabis. She attacked the sekerie as she came down.

"What business does thou have with the girl? Neither of you are her ashikabis. Even if I hate you lot due to good reason, I shall not stop her if she wants to emerge. However I have seen her cry and not react to you. If thou force her, then prepared to face my wrath!" Tsukiumi attacked like a mother bear and scared Higa and his associate, while defeating the enemy sekerie. She waited for MBI as Kusano came up to her crying.

Tsukiumi petted her head and sang a lullaby to make the girl fall asleep. Before Kusano fell asleep, she voiced out mommy. This touched Tsukiumi's heart. She decided to stay at a hotel using the MBI card. She also decided to be Kusano's mother and guardian. However at night, they were attacked again by Higa. Tsukiumi chased them out but not before saying to Kusano, to go to a safe place. As she said it, a sekerie used the opportunity to hit her. Kusano in seeing this lost control and all plant life forms grew immensely covering up the park and blocking others out.

**With Vegeta, In Tokyo at 9 am**

Vegeta had landed in a park near Maison Izumu. He decided to take a brisk walk there as flying didn't clear his mind fully. As he took a stroll, he heard weeping noises. Vegeta stopped and noticed a blonde little girl, no more than 10-11 years old. He then walked away.

The girl didn't notice him but as her crying continued, a pang of guilt and agony lighted up inside Vegeta. He came back to the tree. "Little one! Are you stuck up there? Do you need help?" Vegeta asked but not knowing why he wanted to help her.

The little girl paused weeping and in teary eyes looked at the man with cold onyx eyes and flame like gravity defying hair. She nodded yes in a whimpering tone. She thought she had to jump and prepared herself, although she was afraid of doing it.

To her wonder, the man didn't raise his arms as they were still in his pockets. He started to float up and then put his back to Kusano."Well climb on. This way you don't have to jump." Kusano was amazed and thought that the man was another sekerie, like her and Shina nii-chan. She did as she was told.

On the ground, the man kept walking with Kusano on his back. Many women around his age and a few younger, recognized him as Vegeta: the 3rd richest man in Japan and one of the richest and most influential man in the world. They also recognized him from the host club magazine.

"Hey there hot stuff. Is this your daughter? If you want, then I'll gladly be her mommy and have you as my hubby or uh as my lover" a few scantly dressed buxom women said while winking at him. A few, women who were married and were taking their babies on a stroll at the evening awed.

Tsukiumi was watching from a far as she sited her adoptive daughter. She saw the man as well and started to feel something. She thought that it was a feeling of disgust as she knew the man was going to accept the offer of those lewd tramps. As Vegeta looked at them, Tsukiumi felt hurt, but why she didn't know.

"I have no time or room in my mind for such filthy and vulgar women. If I was her father then I wouldn't cheat on her mother: my one and only eternal mate." Vegeta stated with a sneer accompanied by a glare. This made the tramps run to the hills. After seeing this and hearing his words, Tsukiumi felt immense joy as her body and soul burned up. She then realized that he must have been her ashikabi.

Vegeta noticed her and was captivated by her angry glare and dark ocean blue eyes and their depths. Tsukiumi was mesmerized as well by his black hole like onyx eyes. As he felt Kusano awake, he let her down as she was said that her mother was here. After that Vegeta flew to Maison Izumu as no one was there to see him except Kusano.

Later that night, Vegeta saw a dream of that woman, with her golden blonde locks of hair flowing in the air.

_**DREAM**_

"_Who are you woman?" He asked with an amused glare and saw her glare back but ferociously._

"_At last I have found you. I hope you are prepared ashikabi. FOR YOUR DEATH as I will not be yours nor will I make you mine". The dream ended._

Vegeta then awoke and realized he had a hard on and his heart was beating. His inner saiyan roared and he became intrigued to meet that woman again. Even if it was a dream, he will meet her challenge.

**With Tsukiumi and Kusano**

In the morning they were walking but had a run in with Higa again. They were their target. Tsukiumi stated Kusano to find a safe place. Vegeta was walking out of one of his corporate buildings in a suit.

Higa had sent his associates and two of their sekerie after Kusano. While the others battled Tsukiumi and fled as she was too powerful. Kusano was running as she bumped into Vegeta's leg. Vegeta looked down and saw Kusano. He gave a wry smile.

"Hey you! Step away from the girl and you won't get hurt short punk!" Two burly men with two scantly dressed women said.

Vegeta was PISSED and had his trademark vein popping out and Tsukiumi's trademark tick mark. He glared at them. This made them flinch. Vegeta at wind breaking speeds crossed the 250m distance and was in front of the MUCH taller men.

"How dare a worm such as you speak down to the prince. I am the strongest in this world and can crush you without fighting. Just because you are tall doesn't mean you are strong. AND WHO did you call a punk?!" Vegeta stated coldly and attacked. Almost killing the two men and stopping after he was hit by the warrior women."I usually do not hit women. But what women would chase after an innocent child and allow possible pedophiles to chase her." Vegeta stated as they were stating he had them figured out wrong. Vegeta heard none of it and almost destroyed them. He remembered what Kusano told him about her situation. Therefore with cold eyes, and voice he warned: "If ANY of YOU maggot filth or your associates get near Kusano and her mother, then I Vegeta will personally torture you and MAKE you ALL wish you were in hell!" The four left limping. Vegeta spared them as he did not want Kusano to see the act. He looked at Kusano and asked if she would go with him and she agreed calling him papa while hugging his neck. Vegeta was not prepared for it but smiled for a sec.

As the battle went on between four sekerie and Tsukiumi, Homura aided her. She went to look for Kusano but was stopped by Homura. He stated that she is in much better hands with the owner of Ouji Corporation. He meant the older brother: Vegeta. Tsukiumi must have understood.

"Tsukiumi, when are you going to look for your ashikabi? Sekerie can only reach their true potential when they emerge. You need your ashikabi and need to allow him to mark you. So what's stopping you and answer me this. When seeing Vegeta what was your reaction?" Homura asked.

"How dare thee speak of such things! Ashikabis are, are nothing but lowly monkeys. I will never allow such a loathsome thing to to violate me like that. But lately I've been feeling strange within. It is as though butterflies dwell on the left of my bosom. And when my ashikabi is uncovered, i shall bring him death!" Tsukiumi stated

"But what do you feel about Vegeta?" Homura asked again and Tsukiumi fled without answering. Homura smirked as he guessed the answer. Vegeta was her ashikabi and as he heard tales of saiyan bonds, Vegeta can and WILL only have her as his one true mate, just as she will have him and only him forever.

**In The East Of Tokyo, With Turles and Akitsu**

Turles had come after two days and he was shocked to find Akitsu in the East park. Akitsu was surprised to see him as well, for believing that he would have nothing to do with her. They conversed and Turles said his name and got her's as well.

"You are very beautiful, do you know that Akitsu? However you always seem sad and broken why?" Turles asked softly.

"Because I am. I am a discarded sekerie. My master abandoned me when he no longer needed me. I cannot bond with anyone now and neither will anyone bond with me" Akitsu stated without emotion but she started to feel touched that Turles would go out of his way and speak with her. In fact even to go as far to ask about her feelings.

Turles after hearing the words experiments and master was enraged as he thought what vile man would use and experiment on such a beautiful goddess, his destined mate. Turles gently touched her cheeks and stated to let him in. Akitsu didn't understand but felt something reach her soul, mind and heart. It was not a feeling of emergence but it felt close to it. Turles saw what had been done to her and got angry. He then showed what he felt for her. "Let us go for ice cream and view the scenery of nature."

He then took her hands and went on their first romantic event. Turles and Akitsu stayed together till afternoon and then Turles asked whether Akitsu could meet him the next day at 5 Am in the South park of Tokyo, which was near his place. Akitsu nodded. Turles gave her first kiss on the lips and flew away. That region of the park was empty. Akitsu felt sad as she believed Turles was her ashikabi but still she could not emerge. However she did feel wanted.

**In The South Region, With Vegeta**

Vegeta had taken Kusano to the park in the South where she was playing with a few cats and kids.

**With Turles**

Turles arrived at his mansion, he was part of the Ouji Corp. He was the head of the pharmaceutical department as Raditz was head of the medical and ornamental departments and Vegeta was running the athletic departments. Tarble was in the culinary department. Ouji Corp was neck and neck with MBI.

Turles had sensed a strange Ki, something like Akitsu and thought whether it was her. He opened to see a boy. The boy introduced himself as Shina. He was looking for a girl named Kusano. Turles after seeing his injuries, gave him some juice squeezed from his herbs, applying it to the wounds and had him drink a bit of holy water. Shina thanked him and then Turles put his hand on Shina and felt for Kusano's energy. "Your friend was last sensed in the park. Go there." Shina thanked him.

**With Akitsu**

Akitsu had arrived a bit early and saw a sekerie boy walking. Shina also sensed her as one of the sekerie. "Excuse me mam, but did you see a little blonde girl. She is a sekerie like us. I was told by a kind man." Shina asked politely. Akitsu looked at him and stated that the girl left with a man with spiky flame like hair.

Shina saw that the woman's sekerie mark was on her fore head and not her back, unlike all the other sekerie. "I do not mean to be a bother but were you treated badly in the labs?"

"I was experimented on by my adjuster but he was a failure. As he failed and got kicked out of MBI, and took his anger out on MBI by making me a scrapped no. who cannot be winged. I was formerly No. 7." Akitsu spoke without emotion at first. Then Shina touched her hand and spoke.

"I know you will meet your destined one and if you cannot be winged, then I can take you to the man who helped me heal. His name is Turles." Hearing Turles' name, made Akitsu's heart flutter and be at peace. She looked at the boy and felt a resemblance in their powers. She had the ability to make people have an icy death, while he had the power of painful death. Both of them delivered death.

Suddenly as the boy was about to leave, sekerie attacked. She recognized one of the leading sekerie as Mutsu: No. 4. He had come with his ashikabi. A young boy of 15 years old. His name was Hayato Mikogami.

"Ah, no.107. You will come with us and be another sekerie in Hayato's collection. Whether he is your ashikabi or not." Mutsu stated and as fear gripped Shina, being inferior to Mutsu he backed away. Akitsu wanting to save the boy from being forced, made the enemies cover in ice. She then said Shina to leave. Mutsu had broken through the ice prison and other sekerie went after Shina. They were encased in ice as well. As Shina escaped Mutsu attacked Akitsu. They battled for hours.

"Please stop Mutsu. I would like her as part of my collection. Even though she is a scrapped no.. What do you say? I will give you a place to stay, food and other luxuries." Mikogami offered.

Mutsu stopped his attacks but still kept a firm grip on Akitsu, who then in pain spoke. "No, but thank you for the offer. My love said for me to wait here at 5 am and he will bring me a gift. Now it is only 10pm. I feel if I was not a scrapped no. Then he would have been my ashikabi and I would be his one and only sekerie."

Mikogami looked at her and then again stated his offer but saying that she could do whatever she wanted after she accepts.

Just then a shout was heard from above.

"Get your hands off of my mate!" A man with messy spiky hair having dark skin, said as he punched Mutsu down. He was carrying Shina on his back, who got down and attended to Akitsu, rubbing medicinal herbs on her wounds. Mutsu was unconscious. All of Mikogami's sekerie were frightened as the man with only one punch knocked down the most powerful sekerie in their group down; as well as one of the first and strongest five sekerie. They decided to attack together but was halted by their ashikabi.

"Pops?" Mikogami said as he ran to the stranger. The stranger looked down on him in fury but suddenly memory hit him.

"Hayato? My you have grown. You must be 15 now, huh? Well on this coming November 3rd you will be."Turles said with a smirk and ruffled the boys hair. "I guess you did take what was yours rightfully back, without losing your innocence? How did you do that.?"

Mikogami then said Mutsu, the guy who is knocked out had come to his aid and become his sekerie. Then he became his guardian and found proof that those scum had tricked his real parents and had them killed. The scums are now in jail. Mikogami then revealed to his sekerie that this man was Turles, the person who he had ordered his sekerie to find. He also reveled that Turles said when Hayato completed his task and wanted a dad, then Turles could and would fill that spot.

After Akitsu was healed and Mutsu got back from his unconscious state, Turles brought out the holy water and asked for Akitsu to drink it. Akitsu drank it completely and then felt something change within as well as all internal injuries being healed. He then gave an Ensenji BUT it was too hard. Mikogami advised his new dad to soften the fruit like he did when Hayato himself was injured.

'I have a better idea." Stated Turles as he along with all the others noticed Akitsu's mark disappear from her forehead and transfer to her back. Suddenly Akitsu's heart beat faster and her body became hot, while she became wet and hot downstairs. Her eyes were full of lust. Turles crushed the Ensenji and had the juice fill his mouth. After he did that, Mutsu closed Hayato's eyes. As Turles went to mouth feed Akitsu, she charged him with her own kiss and then drank the juice of the Ensenji; wings emerged from her back in clear icicle shapes and transparent color. Turles was shocked but smirked and began to use his own tongue to battle that of Akitsu's.

Akitsu was feeling his entire body with her hands and rubbing her own body with Turles' while keeping one of her hands on his firm strong ass. Turles for the first time blushed and remedied the situation by groping Akitsu's ass. However as he did so, he noticed something hot and moist come in contact with his fingers. AS he neared Akitsu's frontal nether region, he realized that Akitsu was not wearing ANY underwear and was DRIPPING WET and her fluids were oozing out. Before things went out of hand in public, Mutsu and Shina stopped them. Yomi was getting turned on but knew that Hayato couldn't satisfy her, nor could Mutsu. She had to have another saiyan.

Turles, Akitsu, Mutsu, Shina, Mikogami and Yomi went back to Maison Izumu. A bet was won by Vegeta beforehand when the three older saiyans battled. The winner of the battle could give any order to the losers and they MUST complete them. Vegeta had stated after the battle, that Turles and Raditz would have to sing what they felt and feel about their mates, if they had seen them in life or in dreams. Accordingly.

First was Turles' turn. He took the mike and started to hum while looking at Akitsu. He smirked and then started to sing.

"Will you ever be the one I love  
>Can you see me by you're side<br>Baby you're the one I dream of  
>Girl come join me on this ride<br>Girl you ever see the things I see  
>Baby girl come fly with me<br>I just can't wait to get you on your own  
>I got so much love I wanna show<br>You know you got it  
>And you know I want it<br>I can't wait it, take it  
>Baby, baby, baby...<p>

Take me girl  
>Do what you want to me<br>I just wanna love you  
>I just wanna love you<br>Take me聽**home**  
>Do what you want to me<br>I just wanna love you  
>I just wanna love you (love you love you love you love you)<p>

Now girl I wanna know  
>Can you see me in your life<br>To the place where I wanna go  
>Is with you in paradise<br>Take my hand and I'll take yours  
>Girl this love we can explore<br>Look into my eyes and understand  
>I just wanna chance to be your man<br>You know you got it  
>And you know I want it<br>I can't wait it, take it  
>Baby, baby... please<p>

Take me girl  
>Do what you want to me<br>I just wanna love you  
>I just wanna love you"<p>

**Take me home**  
>Do what you want to me<br>I just wanna love you  
>I just wanna love you (love you love you love you love you)<p>

You are my life  
>I'm begging on my knees be my wife<br>I know you that you can make my dreams come true  
>Cause I need you and I love you<br>And I'm going out of my mind  
>I'm thinking of the ways to聽<strong>make you mine<strong>  
>I will give you everything that you'll ever need<br>Baby Please...

Take me girl  
>Do what you want to me<br>I just wanna love you  
>I just wanna love you<br>Take me home  
>Do what you want to me<br>I just wanna love you  
>I just wanna love you (love you love you love you love you)"<p>

Akitsu was getting turned on, in fact she was already and had lots of lustful ideas in what she would like to do to Turles; as well as the things she wanted Turles to do to her. She however didn't show it. Turles then took out a box out of his pockets and in it was a diamond ring. Akitsu had tears as she nodded. After putting the ring on, Turles spoke "Now by human standard we are engaged" Then he was pulled into a deep passionate kiss by Akitsu. After the kiss it was Akitsu's turn to speak as she stated a few words.

" This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi! Now we are husband and wife as per sekerie customs."

Everyone cheered and now it was Raditz's turn to sing.

"The very first time I've seen you, you got me hooked

I can't get enough.

Never seen a smile so sweet,pretty brown eyes.

Got me burning up.

I thought it would be cool if we could spend some time

Cause you know I'm feeling you, hope your feeling me

And I can't get you off my mind.

Can't sleep

I'm so into you, it's so deep

Don't know what to do, I can't sleep

It hadn't been like any other dream

I will give you ALL of me

My heart got stolen, as soon as our gazes had met

My heart got stolen, as soon as our gazes had met.

God, oh my God, my God

How is it even possible.

God, oh my God, my God

How is it even possible.

If you want somebody who can hold you tight.

Just call on me, girl

Just call on me, girl

But if you want somebody who will treat you right

Just call on me, girl

Just call on me( .me)

I, myself don't know what just happened(Just happened)

I had just become crazy in love with you(crazy in love with you)

Can't even live without you for a moment(can't live)

When I don't have you as my support (my support)

Can't sleep

I'm so into you, it's so deep

Don't know what to do, I can't sleep

It hadn't been like any other dream

I will give you ALL of me

My heart got stolen, as soon as our gazes had met

My heart got stolen, as soon as our our gazes had met.

God, oh my God, my God

How is it even possible.

God, oh my God, my God

How is it even possible.

If you want somebody who can hold you tight.

Just call on me, girl

Just call on me, girl

But if you want somebody who will treat you right

Just call on me, girl

Just call on me( .me)."

Inside Matsu's secret room, her heart was beating at its fastest rate. It was as if her chest expanded because of her beating heart. She was also having a nose bleed after she put on her new glasses.

Through her x-ray glasses, she could see Raditz's nude body in all its glory; with all his rock hard solid muscles, as if they were chiseled out of marble and his long 8" HARD member with 6.5" thickness. This had Matsu go back to her perverted thoughts again. "Ku ku ku"

At night after the guests left, and as Vegeta was still out on a business trip, Kusano went to the little girl's room. After she was done with her business and was washing up, she saw a red haired woman with long braided hair, brown eyes and she was wearing glasses. The woman had a spooky look about her. As Ku looked at her through the mirror, the looked back at her as well. Kusano screamed and went to Minato: her ashikabi. As her daddy wasn't there, she went to Minato and Musubi's room. There she went and was holding on to Minato's hand, shaking.

The trio went to search and found nothing. Later in the morning when Turles, Akitsu, Shina, Mikogami and Mutsu arrived, along with Yomi, they were told about the incident. Kusano then started describing the ghost.

"The ghost was a woman with long braided red hair. She was wearing glasses and I could see that she had brown eyes." After Kusano's description, Uzume was going to voice something out but was stopped by Miya. Kagari(Homura) and Mutsu, along with Kazehana had knowing looks. Turles caught on and nudged Hayato to ask Mutsu about it. Raditz also had a knowing look and said out loud: "I can't believe it. I fell in love with a ghost?!"

After that silence followed. Mutsu then broke the silence by stating that a sekerie with this description exist or existed. He said the last word getting Miya's demonic glare. "So can we lure her out if she is a ghost?" Turles and Raditz asked. Then Mutsu stated that the sekerie was Highly PERVERSE, jealous and IMMENSELY POSSESSIVE.

Yomi had a mischievous idea and with her scythe ripped Raditz's clothes. She then attacked the confused Raditz with her mouth, roaming hands, while sitting on his laps. She felt his semi-nude body. Miya stood up with her ladle, while Minato covered Kusano's eyes and as Uzume covered Chiho's and lastly as Turles and Akitsu covered the eyes of their adopted sons.

Before Miya could stop the actions, a frightening scream echoed through Maison Izumu as a red haired woman pulled the offensive and rabid Yomi in heat, away from Raditz and a fist, nail and gun fight ensued. "Get your slimy hands away from my destined and eternal mate! You bitch!"

Raditz was MORE than HAPPY as he realized that the meeting between them was NOT a dream. He then ripped the hitting woman away from the unconscious Yomi and kissed her. As wings sprouted from the woman's back, while she got wet and as Raditz got hard after his almost nude hard body rubbed against his sekerie mate's.

Matsu the recited her prayer: "Wisdom of my pledge, bestow the teachings of the world, to my Ashikabi!" Miya then hit all of them with her ladle and stated that no sexual behavior was allowed in Maison Izumu until they were married. Raditz had an idea after the woman: Matsu whispered some words in to his ears; with a perverted look to boot. He took hold of her bridle style and flew through the roof to get married and as per Matsu's words: started experimenting later.

The next day, Vegeta had returned failing to find the blonde woman and after the successful business trip. He heard what had happened and was envious as both his comrades had their mutual loving mate and he did not.

That night, Vegeta had one of his dreams again but this time it had a twist. He didn't know that some one else was having the same dream.

Somewhere in Tokyo, the water sekerie: Tsukiumi was having a strange dream and knew it was NOT hers.

_\"__Why don't you understand you FILTHY MONKEY that it is you who follow me and obey me and not the other way round. I do not care if they are your allies more like were. The saiyan race was weak as they were killed by a measly meteor." Frieza sneered at each word except chuckling at his last comment. _

"_Well, I see you have to be disciplined again and this time after I discipline you, I will go and destroy Kanassa myself.__"_

_Zarbon stepped in front so that he could handle Vegeta but both he and Dodoria were dismissed by Frieza. Frieza, with speeds that Vegeta never heard of launched at Vegeta and grabbed him by the tail. The prince would not scream but he could not help it. _

_He yet did not learn how to be relieved off that weakness so his screams were heard all through the ship, even at the saiyan quarters which awoke __Nappa__, as Raditz was off on a mission. _

"_Well, my pet it is time for you to be disciplined even further." Frieza said with malice as he tied Vegeta to the wall with chains and commenced on raping and torturing the poor boy of only nine years old__._

_After a few days as little Vegeta was in healing, Zarbon disrupted the process and brought him to Frieza's chamber. Vegeta saw the pink alien without his armor and the view made his skin crawl in fear. He saw Frieza crawl on top him as his nails ripped Vegeta's clothing off and made the boy's skin bled. The tortures then began.\_

Luckily for both Vegeta and Tsukiumi, the dream changed.

_\Vegeta was now seeing Frieza laughing but he saw himself at his current age, if not older. As he looked closer at Frieza, he saw that the lizard had_ _white skin covered in metal. He lacked his horns and his face was pure white. He saw a blonde woman and thought whether Frieza in his nightmare had captured Kusano, his daughter. No his and the blonde woman's daughter; for Kusano called her mom. _

_But at__a closer look he saw that it wasn't Kusano but it was the blonde woman herself, while Kusano was bleeding and whimpering in a cage. _

_Vegeta was angry and FURIOUS like never before, after he saw Frieza kill the woman, he became super saiyan and attacked Frieza. Still before he could kill the lizard, the lizard killed Kusano, while dying himself."|_

Both Vegeta and Tsukiumi awoke and Vegeta vowed not to become a super saiyan after any death, but before them. He also aimed in getting stronger than that. Tsukiumi also vowed to become stronger and aid her ashikabi and future mate and protect their daughter.

In the morning, Vegeta asked Uzume, Kagari and Matsu about the woman and Kusano helped in describing. Matsu searched and came up with Tsukiumi No. 9 sekerie- the water sekerie or better known as the ashikabi hater.

Tsukiumi did a little research on her own and found out that Vegeta was the owner of Ouji Corp. So she went their to ask. After she got answers from a pleased Tarble, who said happily you are the woman who my nii-san sees and fantasizes about. This made Tsukiumi blush.

As Vegeta, Minato and Kusano went to search for her, they met Tsukiumi. Tsukiumi charged at the bewildered Vegeta and jumped him. "My ashikabi". She said in longing and then kissed Vegeta forcefully but later it became a mutual one as Vegeta kissed equally with the same intense passion and desire and love. "_This Water Represents My Pledge_, _Purify The Evil Residing In My Ashikabi__" She then looked into Vegeta's eyes and said "You WILL take responsibility, my husband!" To this Vegeta smirked and kissed her again._

_**PLZ REVIEW AND PM ME ABOUT YOUR WISHES AND IDEAS. PLZ. IF SO THEN VEGETA AND Turles, along with RADITZ ARE YOUR PRIZES(FOR LADIES); WHILE MISS PANTY FLASH TSUKIUMI AND MISS NO PANTY AKITSU ARE YOUR PRIZES, AS WELL AS THE HORNY AND PERVERTED MATSU (FOR THE GUYS)**_

_**IF NOT THEN I WILL SICK BROLY AND **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saiyan Ashikabis**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters or anime BUT I do own the plot. **__**Dragon Ball Z and ALL of its characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. Sekerie and ALL of its characters are owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin. Plus I have changed the starting of the anime as in Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Mutsu and sekerie till Tsukiumi were adult life forms along with the original adult life form: Miya. **_

_**In 2014 Miya, Takami and Minaka are around 35. No.s 2-5 are 32; along with Raditz. No.s 6-9 are 29. Turles and Vegeta are 30. Benitsubasa and Haihane are 24 , Broly and Tarble are 25. In 2019 Miya, Takami and Minaka are 40,Raditz is 37 along with no.s 2-5, Vegeta and Turles are 35 while no.s 6-9 are 34. Broly and Tarble are 30. No.s 104 and 105 are 29 and Uzume is 20 and Chiho and Hayato are 14, Minato is 18. IN 2020, all ages have been increased by one. The song played in Tarble's restaurant is Lady in red by Chris De Burgh **_

_**A/N"**_

**_'THIS IS SARCASM AND SARCASTIC SPEECH' _**

**_/This is conversation between emotional, spiritual and physically bonded _****_saiyan ashikabis and their sekerie _****_/_**

**"This is Normal Speech"**

**_"T_****_his is the mental speech of the saiyan brethren_****_"_**

**"****_**This is Mental Speech"**_**

**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

**_\This is flashback\_**

**_**This is dream**_**

_**chapter **__**4: Vegeta and Tsukiumi Start To Bond! Tarble Fell In Love With A Disciplinary Squad Member? **_

The second stage had begun, having only 10-11 sekerie not winged yet. Minato and his sekerie, had helped an ashikabi by the name of Haruka and his sekerie: No.95, Kuno escape the island. They had their hands full because of two members of the 3rd generation disciplinary squad: No. 104:Haihane and No. 105:Benitsubasa.

After Vegeta had made Tsukiumi emerge, he went to train alone, as Turles wasn't back from his honeymoon with Akitsu and neither did Raditz return from his and Matsu's. Tarble was still working at Ouji Corp; he didn't know that the woman he had helped was Tsukiumi, nor did he know that Vegeta actually had mutual feelings for her. He only knew that Tsukiumi would be another to have her heart broken by his older brother. He didn't know the surprise that awaited him.

After Vegeta had returned, Tsukiumi was singing Kusano, Chiho, Mikogami, Shina and Uzume a lullaby. Vegeta was shocked by this. He understood with Kusano but not the others as some of them were too old. As if reading his facial expression, Tsukiumi explained.

"Don't be surprised my love. Is it not a wife's duty and pleasure to take care of her husband's nieces and nephews? Furthermore, as Raditz and Turles are your god brothers, doesn't their children became our nieces and nephews?" asked Tsukiumi as her husband and ashikabi nodded. As Vegeta was going to the bath, Tsukiumi stopped him. "Vegeta, how about you allow me to wash your back for you. I mean it is my duty and and pleasure." She said with a blush.

Vegeta then smirked and as he saw the kids asleep, he dashed to Tsukiumi's location and pulled her into his arms and as his onyx eyes met with Tsukiumi's oceanic ones, he whispered seductively as well as heartily

"As my wife and sekerie, thou does not need to ask me for permission or have to be allowed to do anything with me. My body, heart, mind and soul is always forever thine to do anything as thee pleases, my wife. Just as I don't have to have your permission to give you any pleasure." he said as he kissed Tsukiumi as her heart skipped many beats and as her wings flashed out.

In the bath, as Tsukiumi was washing Vegeta's thick broad back and mesmerized by the warmth coming from it and along from his ki, noticed many scars. She knew those have had to come from that ice reptile. She then had a question come to mind.

"Vegeta? Does thou have any siblings, as Raditz and Turles are thy god brothers." Vegeta nodded a yes. "Since we are one, I shall greet and meet thy sibling. Besides the point, Ku-chan has already met them. And if our daughter has met with her uncle or aunt, it would be improper for us not to be introduced. Furthermore it would be improper for us not to meet as quickly as possible. What do you say, dear?"

"My, aren't you the curious one. I have an younger brother by he name of Tarble. He has not found his mate yet and neither has she found him. He is the weakest among us but has good potential, especially when dealing with human affairs. He is currently busy running Ouji Corp and its branches alone, as Raditz, Turles and I are.. On a break. I told him to come to our new hotel. Guess who it would be named after." Vegeta asked as Tsukiumi had no prince smirked and whispered the name. "Goddess Tsukiumi's Seven Oceans Hotel."

Tsukiumi after hearing this, had tears of happiness falling from her eyes as she hugged her husband and ashikabi from behind, while doing so her ample boobs pressed against his hard muscular upper back. Vegeta blushed and was about to have a nosebleed, Tsukiumi was also blushing from the feel of Vegeta's defined muscles and body heat. Both her and Vegeta were about to be lost in their passion and lust but Tsukiumi stopped them.

"Wait, we shouldn't be doing this when the kids are here." Vegeta nodded and then smirked before stating that his goddess won't be able to stop moaning LOUD. "I.. I can control myself. I am not a vulgar hussy who can't control her moans and who says that YOU will not be the one to stop moaning from the.. The pleasure I give thee." A blushing Tsukiumi stated. "Plus in one week's time we shall finish renovating our amusement park: Little Kusano's Tree Park". Finished Vegeta as they then went up to their room while Vegeta carried their daughter Kusano, to sleep.

The next day, as the residents of Maison Izumu were going about their daily lives, and as Tsukiumi along with Vegeta and Kusano left to go to the restaurant, they did not sense the presence that spied on them and on Minato, along with his sekerie. That spy was none other than Haihane, the yet to be winged member of the disciplinary squad. Her partner Benitsubasa was winged by Natsuo: The Gay pretty boy.

Her phone rang as she saw that it was a call from her superior: Karasuba, who also had the misfortune of being Natsuo's sekerie. "I have severed the bond between Kaho and her former ashikabi. She is the only one other than Musubi to give No.s 6-9 a run for their money. In fact as I am now bleeding heavily, I would say that she is stronger than Musubi and can give even the top five including Miya and I a run for our money. However Minaka has decided in letting her join the disciplinary squad. You are to come to the park near No. 9's hotel and meet with us."

**With Tarble, In The North Park Beside Goddess Tsukiumi's Seven Oceans Hotel**

Tarble after sealing a deal with the United Nations on behalf of Ouji Corp, had come from an exhausting business trip. He was glad though as he was going to meet his lovely niece Ku-Chan again, as well as his new older sister in law. However as he entered the park, he realized that he doesn't know the way of the new hotel. So he decided to ask people direction. However he saw that he was the only one there until he spotted a woman with silver hair.

Haihane was thinking of when her team mates will arrive as she was missing her favorite show. She was unprepared for the hand that touched her shoulder, as well as the gentle voice that asked her a question. "Uhm, excuse me miss? But can you tell me where the Goddess Tsukiumi's Seven Oceans Hotel is?" asked the youngest prince of all saiyans, as well as the youngest co-owner of Ouji Corp.

Haihane looked back and her heart started beating rapidly, but she thought that it was like that due to being surprised. She also fell down from being startled. However as she gazed at Tarble's face, she found loneliness and an ache for love. His soft onyx eyes send the same message that her eyes sent to Tarble.

"I am deeply sorry for having to startle you miss. Please take my hand." Tarble said with a smile that said sorry and hope I can make up to you.

"_**What a handsome and sweet man. He is a gentleman as well to boot."**_Haihane thought as she grasped the man's hand and was pulled up gently. _**"A firm grip, as well as with a soft gentle touch. My heart can take no more of this silence."**_ Haihane thought as her track of thought was broken by7 Tarble's voice.

Tarble was also mesmerized by the fact that the beautiful woman's eyes had the same message as his. Before he could make a fool out of himself by keeping on staring, he spoke "I apologize again miss but can you tell me the location of the Goddess Tsukiumi's Seven Oceans Hotel? Plus I really want to make it up to you for startling you and to have received your help." Tarble stated with a smile that melted Haihane's heart,as she gave a smile that lit up the soul of Tarble. _**"Wow, she is a warrior and a sekerie. I felt her ki before when I had first arrived here. She has great power but with her beauty she can fool anyone. With those beautiful eyes that can enchant any one and anything. My inner saiyan is calling, could she be my destined mate? I think I fell in love and am enchanted by her."**_

"Yes, it is just outside this park. Just go up to the north exit and you will find it, but i am sorry that I cannot accept your offer as I have to meet up with my teammates. Although I do luv. I mean like the idea and your thought" Haihane said blushing, while hiding her face behind her claws.

"Thank you for your help miss. I really appreciated it and I too am sorry for not being able to go with you there. However if you are free then we can meet up here at any time of your convenience." Tarble said as he blushed as well. However he had nothing to hide behind. This reaction flattered Haihane even more and she stated to Tarble that she is free in two days and that she would love to meet him at 5:00pm here. They shared each others names and headed off to their separate ways.

**With Vegeta, Tsukiumi and Kusano At The Hotel**

They were waiting for Tarble for 20 minutes and wondered why was he so late and as they wondered, Tarble came through the opened doors and greeted them as Kusano ran and hugged her youngest but blood related uncle. Well his legs. Tsukiumi and Tarble had shocked reactions. This intrigued Vegeta as he wanted to know the reason behind their same reaction.

Tsukiumi was the first to speak. "It is thou, who had given me Vegeta's address. I did not know that thee was Vegeta's and now my brother." The woman explained, clearing Vegeta's unspoken question. Tarble nodded and scratched behind his head in a sheepish way.

"Now then Tarble, tell us why were you late. Did you get lost?" Vegeta and Tsukiumi asked, the latter after having hugged him as she stated who she is to Tarble AKA his true and legal older sister-in-law.

"Well I did get lost and had to ask for directions. Luckily I met a woman who had helped me." This sprung Vegeta's interest and amused worry. Reading this, Tarble continued. "And no brother. She wasn't one of the crazy fan women from the likes of the host club and neither was she a cougar, as she was my age. She told me her rank being no.105 and her age, along with her name. However I did not ask her rank and age. I figured out she is a sekerie as her Ki felt like Miya nee-chan, and the others. I had also felt her specific ki signature along with those of Miya nee-chan, Takehito nii-chan and lastly Matsu nee-chan, when I had first arrived."

Vegeta and Tsukiumi nodded and the family of four had dinner and went back to Maison Izumu.

**With The Saiyan Dads and Their Kids**

Two days later was father's day or as the residents of Maison Izumu called it: Dad's Day. On that day, Vegeta had taken Kusano to the gardens and he bared the trauma of playing dolls with her; although he dragged Minato who was accompanied with Yukari. At the end, he was happy as he had made his daughter happy and hug him THOUGH he didn't show it. Furthermore Minato and Yukari had their first Father's day with a father figure.

The day didn't end for the two siblings though as Turles had taken Minato and Yukari with his two sons:Shina and Mikogami to the different dojos and rare blacksmith outlets. Mikogami got his first bow and a set of arrows, as well as daggers. On the other hand, Shina got a scythe. Minato had a sword and lastly Yukari had a spiked chain and spiked boots. She was asked why did she choose them. She with an evil gleam said she wanted to destroy the shit out of unworthy ashikabis. To this the men shivered. They also had ice cream at the end while remembering to bring some for the others.

Lastly it was Raditz's turn as he had the misfortune in going clothes shopping with his eldest daughter. She also teased him by picking scantly clothes for Matsu to wear; obviously she had a good laugh. However he did get cute dresses chosen by Chiho, who said she will always be her daddy's little girl. To this as Raditz didn't mind showing emotions, wept happily. Yukari enjoyed it as well while Minato bared it.

**Back In Maison Izumu The Next Morning, With Tarble, Miya, Matsu, Akitsu and Tsukiumi**

As the older saiyan men were out on business for Ouji Corp, Tarble had arrived with Broly: who was working as the leading body guard and security manager of Ouji Corp. He had calmed after Tarble had aided in controlling his mental rage. He however was prone to anger when his pack mates got hurt by other people. Tarble sighed and looked at the setting sun. He however had a nervous aura around him. This made his big sister and his big sister-in-laws curious, as they wanted to help him. Matsu and Akitsu had returned as in a few days the opening ceremony of their new hotel will occur.

"Tarble-kun is something the matter? You seem quite nervous about something. You know you can ask me about anything my little brother; you know your big sister will always be there for you and my other little brothers. If not then the others are there to pitch in." Miya stated as she looked at Tarble affectionately and pinching his cheek with a smile.

"Yes Tarble-chan. As thy true older sister-in-law, I would appreciate if thou confides in me. You can ask me for advise on anything." Tsukiumi said

"Ku,ku,ku. You can ask me anything about naughty and kinky stuff my little brother or anything about strategy and technology. Personally I would like to give you advise on how to experiment with your lover. Ku ku ku." Matsu stated perversely as she was hit by ice from Akitsu.

"I will try my best to be of use to you little brother and give you any advice on cooking. You along with others have been my family and Turles gave me himself and you guys." Akitsu stated.

As the four women looked expectantly at Tarble, he gave in. "Uhm, actually I am going to go on my first mutual date as at the host club the women wanted me but not I. Later women just saw me as an eye candy etc. However I believe that this woman is my destined mate. However how can I proclaim my feelings to her, that I don't know and would like to hear all of your advises." Tarble finished.

Miya was happy and sad. Happy because her youngest brother found his potential destined one and sad as he won't need his big sister any more. Then Tarble said that he will always need and want her. This made the others awe and Miya cry in happiness hugging Tarble to death.

"So is this the sekerie you met the other day? Her rank was no. 105, wasn't it and she was the one to give you directions?" Tsukiumi questioned. Tarble nodded. Matsu quickly searched for her.

"Well the info That I found out by hacking into the MBI database is that she is a member of the 3rd generation disciplinary squad which had Karasuba as the leader. Karasuba being part of the disciplinary squad from the first generation. She is prone to injure herself with her own blades as she tends to be forgetful that she is wearing them on her fingers. She is the only one in the disciplinary squad who is yet to be winged by Natsuo. However he is not her ashikabi. Wait Kaho is a new member to join the squad after her bond with her ashikabi was broken."

Tarble then asked shyly. "How should I express my feelings to her? I don't know about her likes or dislikes yet; but I just want to express my feelings." Then Miya, Tsukiumi and Akitsu advised him on giving her roses. "Okay so a bouquet of red roses, right?" Tarble queried

"Well that depends. You see different colored roses depict and express different feelings. I was given a bouquet of of red roses, which meant true love as well as a bouquet of yellow roses that depicted Takehito was glad to have me and was affectionate." Miya said with a blush and a smile.

"Yes she is correct. I at first didn't know the meaning of different colored roses and then I asked a florist for help. You see Turles gave me single yellow rose and as the florist said. A single yellow rose is different from a bouquet of yellow roses. While a bouquet represents warmth, gladness and affection, a single one represents friendship, joy and caring. He even gave me a red rose. I wanted to give him something back and a made a white rose out of ice. The white rose expressed that the sender is pure and unclaimed. Then when I worked for a baker, she gave me some money and asked me how I felt. After I told her, she advised on giving him a bouquet of deep pink roses that conveyed my appreciation and gratitude, along with a few pale pink roses which conveys happiness, gentleness and admiration." Akitsu stated with a blush on her face and it was REALY visible as her skin was fairer than the rest.

"I was familiar about the different meanings of different roses and after I had wed your brother, he gave me a red rose, a pale lilac rose that showed he was enchanted with me at first glance and lastly a deep lilac rose that meant he had a desire to be with me. I gave him a bouquet of yellow ones, mixed with white roses to show that I was his and he would be my first and pale pink roses to show that I admired him." Tsukiumi told her part blushing while putting a hand on her bosom

Lastly, it was Matsu's turn and and everyone was shocked in seeing her without giggling perversely. She had her hands at her chest and another on her face. "Raditz gave me quite a few roses. A white rose to show he his still pure and had no relation with another woman before me. He also gave me red rose and a bouquet of equal numbers of lilac and and purple roses to show he was love struck at first sight as well being enchanted by me. And lastly ku. K a deep fiery orange rose to show how hot and lustful he felt. I gave him the same roses and we acted on the. Ah!" the perverted Matsu was hit by Miya's ladle as the attacker said no perverted thoughts spoken out loud in Maison Izumu.

Tarble decide on giving Haihane a bouquet of equal numbers of lilac and purple roses, as well as another bouquet of white and red roses. He then thanked his sisters as he set off to the the park to meet Haihane. Tarble waited at the park 5 minutes before the agreed time and sensed that Haihane had already arrived a few minutes before. As Haihane saw that Tarble wanted to wait for her as he came quite a few minutes before the agreed time; this made her happy and smile.

"Hey cutie. Were you waiting for me?" Haihane asked hugging Tarble from behind and she was not wearing her claws. As she placed a kiss on his neck after receiving a nod and the flowers. THIS made Tarble's face lit up in red and pink colors as this was his first kiss on the neck and Haihane gave it in a seductive way. Tarble was not only blushing from the kiss but another thing as well. Due to Haihane being taller than Vegeta and as Tarble was shorter than Vegeta, his had was squeezed or hugged against Haihane's boobs. He wished his growth spurt would come soon as saiyan men grow again after reaching 15 saiyan years by saiyan standards or at 35 years in human standards.

"I was going to and you look VERY BEAUTIFUL, well you actually are, especially in that red dress. It matches you sweet rosy ..lips." Now it was Haihane's turn to blush as Tarble complimented gazing at her truly enchanted. He then took her to his restaurant and not the SEVEN Oceans Hotel. Tarble had contacted his men to have the top floor completely booked as all his restaurants had four floors. Each having a different cuisine. The top had the setting of Paris, the city of love. There was a ball room as well. As they walked holding hands side by side, many men had asked Haihane to dance with them as they went to the restaurant but Haihane smiled and said sorry boys. The guys were jealous of Tarble, as were the women and younger women with Haihane.

They had a good romantic meal as Tarble asked Haihane to dance and as a song played in the hall.

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
>I've never seen you shine so bright,<br>I've never seen so many men **ask** you if you wanted to dance,  
>They're looking for a <strong>little romance<strong>, given half a chance,  
>And I have never seen <strong>that dress<strong> you're wearing,  
>Or the highlights in your <span><strong>hair<strong> that catch your eyes,  
>I have been blind;<p>

The lady in red is dancing with me, **cheek to cheek**,  
>There's nobody here, it's just you and me,<br>It's where I want to be,  
>But I hardly know this <span><strong>beauty<strong> by my side,  
>I'll never forget the way you look tonight;<p>

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,

've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,

I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,  
>And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my <span><strong>breath<strong> away,  
>And I have never had such a feeling,<br>Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;

The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
>There's nobody here, it's just you and me,<br>It's where I want to be,  
>But I hardly know this beauty by my side,<br>I'll never forget the way you look tonight;

I never will forget the way you look tonight.  
>The lady in red, the lady in red,<br>The lady in red, my lady in red, I love you

Haihane's and Tarble's first date was amazing to them as at MBI, Haihane's body was HEAVILY reacting to Tarble but before she could attack Tarble's body in a passionate embrace and his lips with a deep loving kiss, Benitsubasa got in the way. Haihane went berserk and shouted. "You insecure flat chested selfish BITCH!" Tarble had a shocked expression as he saw his date chase after the pink haired girl; but he then saw Broly walking with Yomi, who was looking at his fellow saiyan like a piece of tasty man meat. Broly was looking happy but didn't know that Yomi was only after his body.

The next day, Tarble had invited Haihane to the opening of the Seven Oceans Hotel, but she said that she will be present as a top member of MBI, along with the disciplinary squad, Natsuo, Minaka and Takami. The p[arty was grand where Vegeta and the other saiyans scared the crap out of the mad man Minaka but said they won't interfere in his plan, however Minaka shouldn't stop them from leaving the island and coming back. For if he does, MBI is not only going to fall in business BUT literally as the saiyans destroy every soldier and sekerie under its control. Takami after knocking out Minaka agreed.

That night, two warrior from Turles' Crusher Corps came via a portal in a spaceship. They were Diaz and Amond. "Turles, on our travels we ended up on Namek and saw that some of Frieza's men had taken control. We aided the namekians and found out that Frieza has his eyes on Namek for the dragon balls. We wished to be brought to your location. Frieza plans on using the dragon balls to come here. Later we met the Galaxy Pirate Bojack, who returned from his imprisonment along with his second in command Kougu. Choco and the others had sacrificed their lives so that we may give you this message." The former pirates said with heavy hearts. Turles grasped their shoulder and gave a firm understanding nod. A party was hosted in Maison Izumu to welcome the newcomers.

Tsukiumi was not attending as she was outside. This caught Tarble's and kusano's, as well as Akitsu's concern. Vegeta was the one to go check on his love. "Woman, what is bothering you?"

"Vegeta does thou worry about me concerning this Frieza fellow. If so then thee does not have to, I have gotten stronger thanks to you and can control seas. Although I do feel happy to know that my husband and ashikabi worries for my well being as the heart reflects it. I tru.." Tsukiumi's words were halted as Vegeta kissed her, while holding her in a passionate embrace.

"You talk to much sometimes woman. Why wouldn't I be worried. I am more worried about not getting enough hits on the bastards as you may get them before me." Vegeta said with a smirk and somewhat of a smile. This came out a bit creepy but also made Tsukiumi laugh.

She then touched his cheek gently and stated while blushing. "Vegeta. Its been sometimes since I married thee." Tsukiumi said while placing one of Vegeta's hands on her ample bosom and then continued speaking. "Tell me does thou ever wish to make love to thy wife. If so then when?" She said blushing even more. Vegeta also blushed as he didn't expect his strong willed wife to say the words he was thinking only from his perspective out like that. Then he gently as possible took one of Tsukiumi's hands and placed it on his muscular chiseled chest.

"What does thou think about thine husband's feelings? Why will I not wish to make love to you and feel equal pleasure when thee makes love to me? Soon in fact how about we leave on a three day trip tomorrow. As being a prince, I shall take you on a limousine version of a carriage and then I'll be your personal means of transport and make love as much as we want to. No as much as till our bodies and souls will feel satisfied and blissful." This made Tsukiumi more happy as she nuzzled her cheek in vegeta's warm ki filled palm. They were like this for a while until Matsu and Raditz interrupted them drunkenly. The former couple had tick marks and veins popping from their foreheads, along with blushes staining their cheeks as they got angry with the latter couple.

**In Paris' Most Romantic AND Luxurious Hotel, With Vegeta and Tsukiumi**

Vegeta had taken Tsukiumi on their honeymoon trip the next morning after saying goodbyes to their family. The limo stopped at the the entrance of the hotel. All of the people there were astounded by the couple getting out from it. At first a short handsome man, with olive skin, devilish features and a sexy smirk came out. He was the CEO and founder of Ouji Corp. His onyx eyes and muscular frame which was visible even through the suit captured the lustful gaze of all the women. Then a beautiful fair skinned woman with blonde hair as bright as the sun, with majestic blue eyes that were as beautiful and deep like the oceans and a very lust worthy figure came out. She was wearing a black dress, with black heels. The men were all looking at her up and down while drooling. Then the woman glared at ALL the women who gazed lustfully at HER husband while the man glared at ALL the men who drooled at HIS woman. Their glare had promises of pain and slow torture if the people continued their gaze. Their fan women and man fled like fleas.

The night was fantastic as Vegeta and Tsukiumi after having a romantic dinner had gone to a hill and laid together under the beautiful starry night. Luckily for them there was no full moon. They had taken a carriage ride their and Tsukiumi did indeed feel like princess even though she DID in fact wed an important and strong prince. They were resting besides each other while sitting and having their bodies close to each other. Vegeta's ki had kept them warm, as Tsukiumi rested her head on Vegeta's broad thick shoulders while taking in his smell. She was having a good time getting the spicy and zingy testosterone smell coming from her ashikabi and husband, while she was getting turned by their contact and the smell. Vegeta was blushing after he noted his woman's actions. However not even he could control himself from being captivated by her dazzling beauty and the intoxicating sweat smell coming from Tsukiumi. They flew to the balcony of their honeymoon suite as Vegeta carried Tsukiumi bridle style BUT BEFORE THAT they each gave a passionate kiss which promised many more things coming that night.

In their very spacious room as Tsukiumi went to get changed, Vegeta turned on some music. Later as Tsukiumi came out she was shocked but gushing as a semi nude Vegeta with an orange rose in his mouth grabbed her hand and as they commenced on a very erotic version of salsa. After the dance, Vegeta had carried Tsukiumi passed the threshold of the bed and sat her there. They started kissing each other all over their naked bodies as while they caroused their partner's bodies. They were turned on as Tsukiumi's body was getting so hot and as Vegeta's inner saiyan AND Oozaru were roaring with passion and heat. Vegeta then decided to pleasure his woman while teasing her.

He started at her ear lobe slightly nibbling on it and then trailing hot kisses all over her face and neck line as Tsukiumi writhed in utter ecstasy. He then moved on to her firm ample bosom of 95 cm. He slightly squeezed the left, having Tsukiumi gasp in joy. He started licking on the areola, the skin that surrounded her pink nipples, as well as blowing his hot breath on her wet nipples. Tsukiumi gasped in utter joy, ecstasy and glee. She also wanted to pleasure her saiyan as well as feel his body. But Vegeta was slightly enjoying teasing her. He then kissed and groped her smooth curvy stomach while kissing her body. However he then moved to her feet and started massaging them with his warm hands. Tsukiumi was in a state of immense bliss as Vegeta moved from her feet to her shins, later to kiss and message the underside of her knee and then carousing her leg and trailing kisses and licking her inner thigh. As he was going to enter his two fingers and continuing to put three, Tsukiumi stopped him. "Wait! Don't put your fingers in there as it is a vulgar place." However she was silenced by Vegeta's kiss.

"NOTHING about YOU is vulgar, filthy or can be described by ANY insulting words. You have the body and looks that will make any female devine being jealous and inspired. You are MY goddess." Vegeta stated as Tsukiumi blushed and felt happy because of his honest and heart warming compliments. Vegeta then inserted two pf his fingers gently eliciting a moan from his love. After a while, Vegeta increased the firmness in his touch as he had crossed the second finger line and reached her g-spot and felt it swell up. Vegeta took out his fingers, which received a GROANED no from Tsukiumi as she wanted this and more. Vegeta smirked even more and then entered three of his fingers, having the middle finger slightly behind the other two. He gripped the swollen g-spot area with the two fingers and then started carousing the peak with his middle finger. His fingers hand hands were getting wet from Tsukiumi's fluids as his ears were being pleased by her moans of pleasure. As Vegeta was doing this, he started on nipping the lips of Tsukiumi's womanhood and then as he started licking sucking the clitoris just as he did with her nipples. After a few short minutes, Tsukiumi gripped a handful of Vegeta's silky spiky hair and pulled his face closer. Then she squirted and climaxed. She was then panting and almost begged Vegeta to give her a chance in pleasuring him.

As Tsukiumi started with the same approach as Vegeta, Vegeta already had a hard on. There was however a subtle difference, that being Tsukiumi not hardening the nipples by and removing the moister. She did the same thing with his 6.8" long and 7.2" inch thick manhood. Tsukiumi then smirked and as she was massaging his balls and feet, she used her water powers and made the moister surrounding Vegeta's cock and nipples swirl around. This gave Vegeta IMMENSE pleasure and withstanding this bliss for seven minutes he couldn't hold on any longer AFTER Tsukiumi started to deep-throat him and also BLOW and Suck on it, WHILE giving him a tit fuck. Vegeta then gripped the bed sheets and released his seamen in Tsukiumi's mouth, however as the volume was SO much that her boobs and face were also covered. Tsukiumi slurped and swallowed the entire thing down just as Vegeta had done with her fluids.

The couple then started carousing each other again and they were revitalized. As Vegeta got on top of Tsukiumi as she requested Vegeta to be gentle as this was first time. Vegeta then smirked and flipped the. Tsukiumi was shocked as to why HER Vegeta had done that. She quickly got her answer as Vegeta positioned her on top of his hard member. "Oh PLEASE be GENTLE on me as I never had a TEMPERMENTAL and beautiful woman ride me. Ha ha ha." Vegeta laughed.

Tsukiumi blushed but AS she REALIZED Vegeta calling HER TEMPERMENTAL, she really did show Vegeta on what she could do. "VEGETA! I WILL SHOW YOU GENTLE. Ha!" then she started riding on him in a reverse cowgirl position riding like a cow girl does on a mechanical bull and then she took a frontal approach. Vegeta couldn't let Tsukiumi have all the fun as he got in a seated position while his love was still riding him, and then commenced liking, blowing and kissing and squeezing her tits, nipples and areola. Tsukiumi couldn't control herself any more but neither could she let Vegeta make her orgasm first as she used her vaginal muscles and started squeezing Vegeta's member for all it was worth/ Now it was Vegeta's turn to writhe and squirm in bliss but then he started thrusting upwards."Ah. Ah" Tsukiumi moaned and then BOTH had orgasms together.

Their bodies, souls and themselves wanted even more as Vegeta picked her up and commenced on thrusting at her pussy while Tsukiumi dug into his back penetrating the hard skin and let blood flowing. This however didn't bother Vegeta as it TURNED him EVEN MORE and Tsukiumi as well. The position changed as Tsukiumi stood up, then again as Vegeta lifted one of her legs and then finally ended in a doggy style position. As Vegeta was panting and thrusting at Tsukiumi's pussy he paused a bit BUT then Tsukiumi backed up her booty and you could say fucked or rode Vegeta in a doggy style position and had her tongue stuck out at the final slam. The couple climaxed again as Tsukiumi's juices exploded on Vegeta's body and member while Vegeta's sperm enter Tsukiumi's womanhood again. They slept together in each others' embrace and warmth. They still didn't go out of the room for one and a half day and ordered their food to be brought in. Some people checked out as they couldn't handle the animalistic and pleasured moans and groans from their room.

The next day the couple returned to Maison Izumu and Vegeta saw that Raditz and Matsu were not there and as Turles went on a date with Akitsu. He was pleased with hearing Tarble had a potential mate and as well as Broly BUT he had his suspicions about Yomi and her intentions.

_**PLZ REVIEW AND PM ME ABOUT YOUR WISHES AND IDEAS. PLZ. IF SO THEN VEGETA AND Turles, along with RADITZ ARE YOUR PRIZES(FOR LADIES); WHILE MISS PANTY FLASH TSUKIUMI AND MISS NO PANTY AKITSU ARE YOUR PRIZES, AS WELL AS THE HORNY AND PERVERTED MATSU (FOR THE GUYS)**_

_**IF NOT THEN I WILL SICK BROLY AND KARASUBA ON YOU! PLUS TELL ME HOW THE LEMON WAS**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saiyan Ashikabis**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters or anime BUT I do own the plot. **__**Dragon Ball Z and ALL of its characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. Sekerie and ALL of its characters are owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin. Plus I have changed the starting of the anime as in Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Mutsu and sekerie till Tsukiumi were adult life forms along with the original adult life form: Miya. **_

_**In 2014 Miya, Takami and Minaka are around 35. No.s 2-5 are 32; along with Raditz. No.s 6-9 are 29. Turles and Vegeta are 30. Benitsubasa and Haihane are 24 , Broly and Tarble are 25. In 2019 Miya, Takami and Minaka are 40,Raditz is 37 along with no.s 2-5, Vegeta and Turles are 35 while no.s 6-9 are 34. Broly and Tarble are 30. No.s 104 and 105 are 29 and Uzume is 20 and Chiho and Hayato are 14, Minato is 18. IN 2020, all ages have been increased by one. From now on this story is going to be a collaboration. ALL every EVERY Speech and Reactions of BROLY is going to be done by my man JensenDaniels32. So if you have any requests about Broly then please contact him. If you have any request about the characters then contact me.**_

_**A/N"**_

**_'THIS IS SARCASM AND SARCASTIC SPEECH' _**

**_/This is conversation between emotional, spiritual and physically bonded _****_saiyan ashikabis and their sekerie _****_/_**

**"This is Normal Speech"**

**_"T_****_his is the mental speech of the saiyan brethren_****_"_**

**"****_**This is Mental Speech"**_**

**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

**_\This is flashback\_**

**_**This is dream**_**

_**C**__**hapter **__**5: Raditz and Matsu Gets It Going On:D! Broly Goes On A Double Date With With Tarble and had asked Kaho :A Fellow Disciplinary Squad Member To Be His Date? **_

**In Maison Izumu**

Raditz and Matsu had planned on going somewhere alone. It could be said as per Matsu's words: To go experimenting. They didn't do so in Maison Izumu as their daughters were there as well as their other family members. Matsu was having a talk with Uzume and Chiho. The relationship of the trio bloomed after Raditz and Matsu got married. But Uzume beforehand had a good relation with the much older sekerie.

" Say girls. I know that you both are ashikabi and sekerie, but you are now spiritual and bonded sisters. So how did it really feel. You can tell me, I am your ku ku ku MOMMY after all." A giggling Matsu said as Chiho felt happy to have a mom, and so did Uzume. But they decided to hatch the egg on something.

" Actually mom when we met, I saw her being very sick. I was running away from Hikari and Hibiki as I was still not winged. Chiho was in their range of fire so I thought that because of me the girl had to suffer. She did try to plead Hikari and Hibiki. They listened and left. After that however Chiho collapsed. I suddenly had a feeling to protect Chiho but not in the way you and dad felt about each other. The best hospital by my knowledge was that of Izumi Higa and therefore I went there. I didn't know dad's hospital was beside it or that its name was Elite Medical at that time. I am sure you know about the rest and Chiho is not my ashikabi and neither am I her sekerie. Plus our souls and spirits agree with the saiyan ways, as it will be awkward and sort of incest; if that happens." Uzume explained as Chiho nodded.

Matsu then hugged both her daughters. "Ooh I am so happy for you two. I may have perverse and mischievous thoughts like your dad BUT we have our honor and pride and are against incest. So we still have to find both of your mates, sekerie and/or ashikabi. The search will start after I come back as your dad and uncles will go train on another planet three days from now, leaving your uncles Tarble and Broly here. If not then you girls can go to host clubs and indulge in your passions. .ku." Matsu giggled as Chiho blushed and Uzume sighed.

Later as Matsu and Raditz were about to leave, Uzume had stopped them. "Hold on a minute there mom and dad. Mom I got the things you asked for." a panting Uzume stated, she even blushed as Matsu had a perverse grin. Although Raditz was confused while scratching his head. He then smelt the arousal of Matsu and blushed leaving the two women alone as he went outside. The couple left as Matsu took another suitcase along with them.

"Matsu what did you ask Uzume for? I hope I can help if you need me." Raditz stated as Matsu was giggling and stating he can help her and himself.

At one of Raditz's flat beside Ouji Corp Medical, formerly known as Elite Medical, the couple arrived. The couple had a meal prepared; courtesy of Raditz: the second best gourmet cook alongside Tarble as Miya was the best in their family. They got ready as Raditz asked Matsu about the suitcase and its contents. "ku ku ku ku ku. You will see honey but could you clean up as I start the bath" Matsu requested as she kissed Raditz teasingly on the lip as her wings flashed out.

Raditz smirked as he started cleaning up the dining table. He smirked even more as he thought about the suitcase's contents and connected the teasing kiss which promised more. " Ha! Bring it on my perverse queen!" Raditz laughed.

In the room, Matsu had already prepared the bath but she was now in a nurse outfit and because of her bust, the outfit looked slutty. She heard Raditz enter. And as Raditz entered the bathroom, he had a nosebleed seeing Matsu in the nurse outfit with her glasses on. "Ah Mr. Raditz, it's so good that you have arrived. You are scheduled for a sponge bath. Do you want me to give you the sponge bath or Do. You. . Nurse?" Matsu questioned as she said each syllable seductively, while pressing herself against Raditz.

"No nurse, I don't want another nurse except for you, so it would be best if you continued. I would love that very much." Raditz stated as he started to strip however Matsu stopped his movements and started to undress him herself slowly as she admired her ashikabi and husband's well developed and proportional muscular body. In the bath, Matsu did her thing while massaging Raditz's body. Raditz was having one of the best moments of his life but then looked into Matsu's mind to find what she wanted. He got up from the bath after pulling Matsu in. "Sorry nurse, I am not feeling well, I thing I should go see Dr. Bardock Son." Matsu was confused but as she remembered her fantasy, she knew that Raditz saw it. She giggled perversely and went to play.

She was running slowly and making her ample boobs jiggle as she bumped into Raditz, who was now wearing a doctor's uniform and glasses. "Oh Dr. Bardock Son. Is Mr. Raditz okay? He was acting strange during his sponge bath. I was only helping him. But he looked at me in a sexual way as he had a hard on." Matsu in a serious tone stated.

Raditz A.K.A Dr. Bardock Son looked at her sternly. "Were you really helping him, nurse. Were you? If so then you would know that he has high blood pressure; and anything that would increase his blood pressure is bad for his health. Nurse, I know you had the itch but that doesn't mean you can use the patients. Your are getting filthy and should be cleansed." Matsu then had a perverse and seductive smile.

"Why don't you clean me, doctor. I am a bit filthy inside so you should give me an enema and wash my ass. Here you go doctor. I am ready. Ku hu hu hu!' Matsu giggled as she bent over after handing Raditz the needle-less syringe full of her very own aphrodisiac liquid. Raditz too had a perverse smirk as he ripped Matsu's panty and injected the fluid in her sexy voluptuous ass. "Ah. Oh yes doctor! I can feel it blasting my ass and making it hot. Ooh doctor, please wash and please my throbbing pussy as well with your hot tongue.." Raditz or Dr. Bardock Son obliged as Matsu begged. But before doing so, smirked.

He looked into her eyes and nibbled a bit on her ear lobe and blew air. Matsu gasped. "This is your punishment. You are a filthy minded nurse and thus are in need of cleaning, why should you receive pleasure? "

He began nibbling on her pussy lips with his lip, then slowly and teasingly circled the area with his tongue, while eliciting a moan from Matsu. He smirked and pinched the protruding clitoris as _'nurse'_ Matsu gasped. The maned saiyan gently kissed at the clitoris and then began sucking slowly. Matsu was enjoying it A LOT and was reaching her orgasm. Raditz sensing this, started to encircle it, followed by blowing. That did it and Matsu squirted and orgasm-ed on his face. Matsu was panting. She then turned around and sucked on his BIG and Long 9" by 6" thick dick. Matsu started sucking it like a vacuum cleaner and then continued as if she was licking a loli pop. Raditz loved it. To stimulate him even further, she put his cock in between her 96 cm tits, and proceeded to tit fuck him, while slurping at the head. Raditz couldn't take it anymore and came on Matsu's face, who gathered all his semen and then slurped it in and swallowed it with a naughty giggle. Raditz then attacked her pussy while fingering her ass with his slippery gloved fingers. This turned into a 69 position and each came again. Matsu then had the will and was enough horny to continue.

"Raditz, can you go on?" She said as Raditz gave a smirk, his tail swayed and bristled like a feline in heat. Matsu noticed it for the first time. She then went to her suitcase and took out three pebble shaped devices. "Here, clip this on my nipples and clit, you'll like it. Ku hu hu hu." She giggled seductively and perversely. Raditz did as he was told and then Matsu turned the devices on and it looked they were mini vibrators. Raditz was enjoying Matsu being pleased and turned on, but even a bit jealous. He then removed the third device attached to the clit, making Matsu groan for having it removed, but he then applied pressure with his thick fingers and made her g spot appear. Matsu was filled with ecstasy. He stopped.

"Matsu, wanna try a double bang with me? It's sort of like a threesome in the woman's perspective but actually she is having sex with her one man. This can only be done by beings who have tails BUT wouldn't you love a THICK SOFT and FURRY bristled tail that slightly tickles you inside?" Matsu nodded and had a nose bleed thinking of the action. "Vegeta and I planned on showing it to Tsukiumi and you; He however didn't show it to Tsukiumi, I however will definitely share it with you." Raditz finished as he grabbed Matsu and flipped their positions, so he was at the bottom. He lifted her up by gripping her ass and made his tail penetrate her slick wet pussy, filling the channel up with its girth and tickling the cervix after reaching it with its length. He also inserted his rigid dick in her butt, which longed for it patiently. Raditz squeezed her boobs and pinched her nipples teasingly while Matsu charged at his lips and gripped the bed sheets and his mane. Raditz thrust-ed from the bottom and Matsu rode him from the top. Shouts and moans of equal pleasure filled the neighborhood.

"Yes fuck me in both holes Raditz Ku ku Ahh!' Matsu screamed as Raditz moaned "Yes woman use your kegal technique and massage my tail, and ride my hard rod with your juicy ass." "Oh Yes!" A combined shout came as the couple orgasm-ed together for the third time.

**Back In Maison Izumu**

Tarble wanted to contact Haihane and plan on having a double date. However before that, he asked Broly about his opinion. Broly had decided to go with Tarble and Haihane on a double date and he decided to bring Yomi along with him. He thought she loved him for who he was and not only for his power as his father did. However, Tarble had asked Broly on how he felt about Yomi and whether he knew about Yomi's true feelings and motives.

"I'm giving her a chance," was Broly's reply. Having never been in a relationship before, he was hesitant to answer this question. While he was gentle in his normal form and he wanted to have faith in her, it wasn't that simple because of his experiences with people in the past. In the end, he chose to trust her and see how things went.

**At MBI Employee Apartments, With Kaho & Haihane,That Night**

Haihane at the MBI employee apartments was chatting with Kaho: her new best friend as Benitsubasa had become a thorn in her side as she was stopping her from being winged. Both Benitsubasa and Karasuba were trying to get her winged by Natsuo. Kaho understood her pain and helped her fight Karasuba and Benitsubasa. It was decided by Minaka that Kaho and Haihane will look after the North and South Sectors, while the other two will look after the East and West. Kaho listened on as Haihane spoke about Tarble. "So Kaho, what do you say about visiting my man and I while meeting your hopeful mate." Kaho smiled and nodded.

Later that night, Kaho deep inside wished that she could meet her eternal ashikabi and also that their bond would never break. She also heard about the saiyan mating bond and that the saiyan or saiyaness can, will and must have ONE eternal mate and as they were sekerie, they can have only one ashikabi. Later Kaho had a dream about a 7 feet tall muscular man  
>who had kind, yet sad eyes. She saw some of his nightmares as well as the fact that he was used and manipulated by his father. Kaho wished on meeting this man and soothe his pained heart and soul.<p>

**The Next Day, At One Of Tarble's Restaurant**

The next day on the date, Tarble had ordered the restaurant to be completely booked and have a feast prepared. As the men waited, the girls had went to the washroom to do fix their make up and chit chat.

Yomi in the girl's bathroom was asking Haihane to remove her crest. "Uhm, actually Yomi, I can't do that as I am yet to be winged By Tarble and I also haven't gotten a chance to kiss his lips. Kissing on the cheek doesn't count as we tried that. Then as we were going for the kiss, well actually when I was going for the kiss, Benitsubasa got in my way. That bitch!" Haihane stated as Yomi said that they only need an opportunity.

The girls went back to their men as Yomi then pushed Haihane on Tarble and made them kiss. She then stated to a shocked and blushing Haihane to battle her. Broly not knowing the cause of this or the fact that Yomi was winged, asked: "What's going on here...?" He asked as he was hurt that Yomi didn't state of her being winged.

Yomi in trying to save face, said that she was forcefully winged by Mikogami, which was true. She then said Broly was her one and only and that she wanted to be his. He nodded his head once in the affirmative, he said, "Okay." The fact that Yomi hid this from him for so long worried Broly. It almost seemed as if she didn't trust him. At the same time, though, he was able to sympathize with her situation, so he decided to keep continue trusting in her. Haihane agreed.

"Very well." Stated Haihane. After the incantation, she made Yomi's sekerie sign vanish. Haihane then took Yomi's hands and started asking about her true motives. She learnt that Yomi only lusted after Broly for his power and especially his body as she knew Mikogami could not satisfy her. She got slapped then.

Meanwhile with the men, Tarble asked Broly a question. "Hey Broly, got a question for you. Will you answer it?" Broly looked at him and nodded. "Were you able to learn anything about Yomi, did you see any of her dreams, nightmares or at least formed a telepathic and mental bond with her? If you didn't yet, then try now. If you are meant to be eternally, faithful, devoted and loving mates, then the bond or link will be mutually accepted and there will be no need for permission as your individual other's soul will accept naturally and instantly." Tarble described the first phase and Broly was hesitant but after a nod from his pal, he tried it. However he was not allowed access and pushed back. Tarble then gave advice on trying to smell her scent.

"I smell something, but it smells vulgar and aroused. It doesn't excite me the same way, furthermore it seems that I am not allowed entry."" replied Broly. Before he would be too upset, Tarble advised him to broaden his senses and see if his TRUE eternal mate is close by or not. "Yes I do smell someone's scent close by. The scent is very alluring, sweet and intoxicating." Broly stated as Tarble asked whether it was Yomi's or not. "No, not from Yomi, but there is someone else. That woman, Kaho I think her name was, smells the way you've just described me. Does that mean it's her?" Tarble was about to answer as he got contacted by Haihane who said to open up a link with Broly as well.

Haihane then stated all that Yomi saw about Broly. Tarble then opened his mental connection with Broly and the legendary super saiyan himself saw that Yomi only saw him as a piece of man meat. Furthermore, Yomi even stated that she tricked Broly into thinking she loved him for who he is, but apparently Yomi thought of him as a savage. She then attacked Haihane as she didn't want Broly to know that.

Broly WAS PISSED! Hurt yes, but mostly pissed. She was just like all the other pieces of trash that he'd had the pleasure of destroying (along with their planet) for upsetting him, though it never had anything to do with relationships before.

Kaho after arriving to the spot as requested by Haihane, her friend who was hooking her up with Tarble's comrade. Kaho was late but then she felt an ache in her heart and soul as she gazed upon the vision of the man from her dreams be sad. her reaction changed to anger after knowing the reason. Then to love as she understood that he was searching for her. Kaho saw Haihane was being attacked as Tarble and surprisingly the man from her dream emerge out of the restaurant. Then Haihane stopped them as she kicked Yomi to Kaho. Kaho after seeing Yomi's face got angry but for what she didn't know. She hurt Yomi and Broly was unaffected by it he however had his eyes on Kaho as she battled Yomi. Yomi kicked and was going to kill Kaho.

Seeing this, Broly yelled out in rage and pain, he went Super Saiyan. "RAAAAAAAH!" With one final roar, green light erupted out of his body, and the world became engulfed by a green light. A few seconds later, the green light was absorbed back into Broly, who looked startlingly different from before. A mountain of muscle over 10 ft. tall stood stood towering above them. Sickly yellowish-green, spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity stood up on end in all directions covered his head. He also had sickly yellowish-green eyebrows, and his eyes were completely white, no longer containing either irises or pupils. A sickly yellowish-green aura chirped around his body, causing his hair to blow as though it were being blown around by high winds. Broly had just transformed into The Legendary Super Saiyan! He now headed towards where he sensed Yomi with a scowl on his face. Yomi would die by his hands.

Kaho lay hurt as her naginata lay broken from the hits of Yomi's scythe. The scythe wielder in blood lust didn't realize Broly had changed or that he was coming at her. However Tarble knew and had shared this sensation with Haihane. Broly was going to end Kaho but Kaho kicked her legs and made her fall. She stood up.

"Wait! I am a warrior and will not accept defeat from a weaker opponent nor shall I accept help from a person who can easily crush her like an ant. I can defeat her but without my naginata and with my broken arm it will be very difficult. I do not know whether I can be winged again but by Haihane's description, this Turles fellow awakened and healed Akitsu's soul and had her emerge and mated her in accordance to sekerie law as well as by Human law. I saw dreams about, and felt your nightmares and feelings. I believe you are my destined one and unlike my former and false ashikabi I believe our bond will last for eternity. However I do not know your name, as I haven't heard what that wretched man called you. I would love to hear your voice uttering your name and any sort of advice or indirect help. I do not know what you can do without directly killing her or defending me But I guess your name and voice can give me strength. I would also love to go on a proper date with you and get to know you after or if I survive this." Kaho said in pain as the four saw Yomi getting up and devouring a piece of fruit.

Tarble knew that Yomi had stolen that piece from Turles' room and after checking the new scouter built by Matsu, he saw that Yomi at first had a power level of 1600, after consuming half of the fruit she had 3200 and now she had a power level of 6,400. He checked Kaho at full power had 3500 and now she has that of 3000. He then remembered what King Veldock and Queen Rosicheena had said in one of their messages.

/_Tarble you have a distant cousin by the name of Broly. His mother was your aunt from your mother's side. Paragus in greed of power had tricked and raped her. We searched for her but were unable to find her. She was tortured by Paragus and turned into a crazy woman. She had one wish, it was: to cure the heart, soul and mind of Broly HER son as she didn't see Paragus as her mate. I heard that Paragus had another illegitimate son and he had the power of 10,000, However I was mistaken as that was Broly, a member of our pride and family. Paragus knew I would kill them BUT if the bastard survived I know Broly will kill him. Tell Broly after he finds his mate or if she finds him, to share his ki as being of a legendary super saiyan, his ki is as potent as ours with his mate. This would strengthen her and would not hurt her pride if she is a warrior. In fact your mother did this when I conquered and named this planet: Vegeta. It would reveal his true feelings and also allow him to see deep with in his mate's soul. This is a process done by only bonded mates who have passed the first stage. This will kill two birds with one bond as it will complete the first, second and third stages." Then his mother said: "Tarble,DON'T tell your brother as he already knows it and may blush and say he is above this show of affection. He is actually a __softie__ on the inside. Plus give me LOTS OF GRAND-BABIES AND also tell your brother and cousin to do the same/_

Tarble then mentally conversed with Broly stating all. Broly was in a state of near madness; thus being unable to hear him. In the blink of an eye, The Legendary Super Saiyan closed the distance between them, grabbed Yomi by the throat, and threw her high into the sky. When she had stopped moving upwards, a green ki blast-courtesy of Broly-suddenly embedded itself into her stomach and shot her towards the sun but Tarble intervened by firing his own attack at Broly's, altering the path of its trajectory. Laughing like a maniac, the legendary super saiyan was still laughing in madness, as the amount of joy he felt from destroying was unquenchable, making the desire for more destruction continue to grow until his mind couldn't handle it anymore. Basically it was too intoxicating and it drove him insane. A bleeding Yomi finished the fruit as she ate half of it and now had a power level of 6,400 as analyzed by Tarble's scouter, worn by Haihane.

Yomi got the upper hand and Kaho was unable to move. Broly had thrown another energy blast, ending Yomi. As he in complete madness, was about throw several blasts at his pack mates, he suddenly froze upon feeling the lips of Kaho against his own with tears in her eyes as all of her feelings and emotions flowed into him. Shocked by this, the energy blast in his hand disparaged. Suddenly, the most amazing feeling that he had ever experienced welled up in inside of him when her wings emerged as the mental link became complete. The Legendary Super Saiyan would never forget this moment for as long as he lived, the moment when, for the first time in his life, he experienced true love.

Broly shared his ki with an injured and almost dying Kaho after all the words Tarble said registered. Kaho was healed after consuming the holy water and had her wings emerged and Broly's reaction about Tarble's words on saiyan prophecy kick in about sharing ki and completing the three stages with one move was: "Awesome! Gonna make mom and aunt very happy buy giving them LOADS of grandchildren and grand nieces/nephews. Hope you are up for it, kaho and Tarble hope our children will have many cousins from you and Haihane." He laughed as Tarble and Kaho blushed and Haihane smirked at her brother in law. The night ended and Kaho was welcomed into the Maison Izumu family.


End file.
